


Brooklyn Baby

by TheLawyersKeeper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Laura Barton, Blackmail, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Evil Brock Rumlow, F/M, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLawyersKeeper/pseuds/TheLawyersKeeper
Summary: Based on a prompt I received."Steve is a cop in DC and Bucky is his old partner from Brooklyn who now works with animals as a result of being hurt in the line of duty. When Steve gets promoted to Captain instead of Brock, Brock tries to get Bucky to cheat on Steve as payback, failing that, he begins to stalk and assault Bucky, making him believe that Steve will leave him if he finds out. Steve notices his behaviour and talks to his partner Sam about it. They agree something is wrong, Steve just needs to figure out what it is."I hope I did this justice for you!! Will update as regularly as I can <3





	1. Congratulations

The room was quiet, a soft light emanating into the bedroom from the window as the men on the bed slept, curled around each other. The light reflected off the scar tissue decorating the brunette’s left shoulder as he breathed deeply, throwing an arm around the tapered waist of the larger blonde man in his sleep, pressing into his back with a soft hum.

It was peaceful, just like countless other couples’ bedroom at three-thirty in the morning all across America-

The shrill cry of a cellphone pierced the silence of the evening and both men jerked awake. The blonde groaning in misery as the brunette snorted.

“Better get that Cap, could be important” he tossed a look over at his bed partner as he fumbled for the phone.

“Detective Rogers”…

* * *

 

Detective Steven Grant Rogers rubbed at his face blearily as he stumbled onto the crime scene, gratefully taking the coffee his partner, Sam Wilson, handed him.

“Thanks man” Sam laughed and bumped his shoulder as they crossed the police tape.

“No problem, was really hoping we weren’t going to get a call tonight. Especially after how Court went” Steve grimaced at the memory and nodded.

“No kidding, I thought Rumlow and Rollins were catching” Sam sighed and nodded, sipping his coffee.

“Already did, so did Romanov and Barton, whole squad’s been called in tonight” Steve looked up from the body and sent Sam a dry look.

“Fuckin’ full moons man” Sam smirked and shook his head.

“What?” Sam sent him a gentle look.

“Nothin, just Riley used to say it” the two shared a soft look and Steve felt his heart clench.

 

Up until a year and a half ago, Steve was a detective in Brooklyn New York with his partner-turned-lover James “Bucky” Barnes. They had been one of the four sets of partners. Timothy “Dum Dum” Dugan and Margaret “Peggy” Carter, Gabriel Jones and Jaques Dernier and Montgomery Falsworth and James Morita. Their team had been one of the strongest units in Brooklyn, if not the entire NYPD.

Until the shootout…

* * *

_The four had been the first to arrive on scene. Dugan taking point and Bucky following immediately behind him. It was going to be the last case Steve and Bucky worked as partners before Bucky paired off with Dugan and Steve with Carter. Having just announced their engagement. Peggy and Steve each circled around the perimeter in case their suspect tried to run out the back door. Steve radioed in first._

_“South side is clear” Peggy immediately replied_

_“North side is clear” Bucky’s voice came next over the frequency._

_“We’re cl-“ suddenly six shots rang out, echoing both through the air and into Peggy and Steve’s ears through the radios. Dum Dum’s distraught voice immediately screaming._

_“10-13! 10-13 officers down! I repeat Officers Down!” Steve barely registered his own voice screaming onto the scanner frequency for all units as he tailed Peggy into the building, rushing into the firefight…_

 

Bucky’d been shot twice, once in the stomach and once in the left shoulder, it had torn several major ligaments and had severed an artery. But he’d been lucky. Over in DC however, Sam Wilson and his partner Riley Thomas had been involved in a similar shooting a few months before.

Riley had been pronounced Dead on Scene.

Bucky’d left the force after that, the injury to his arm making it almost impossible to lift over his head, unable to hold his gun without trembling, let alone pull the trigger. The shooting had brought the reality of being police in New York crashing down on them and Steve had put in for an immediate transfer, hoping DC would be less of a demand and allow them a place to grow old and have a family together. Through his therapy after the shooting Bucky’d fallen in love with the idea of service animals, and it had been easy for him to get a job at the local SPCA training Emotional Support Animals.

Sam and Steve had partnered up, but both had had a lot of baggage to deal with afterwards.

* * *

“Gentlemen, always a pleasure” Sam snorted as CSI tech Tony Stark looked up at them, their resident Medical Examiner Dr. Bruce Banner peeking over his glasses. Steve shoved his one hand into the pocket of his jeans, sipping his coffee as the lights from a nearby cruiser caught the silver band on his ring finger.

“Love seeing you Tony, but I wish it were under better circumstances” Tony gestured to his white CSI jumpsuit.

“What!? You don’t think this is a good look for me?” Sam snorted and Steve looked down at Bruce.

“So Dr. Banner, what can you tell us”…

 

“All I want right now is a drink, preferably of the hard liquor variety” Clint grumbled, Natasha laughed in agreement as the squad began to pack up their stuff. Brock snorted and called over from his desk as he shrugged his jacket on.

“As your future Captain, I totally support that, to _Asgard_!” they all nodded in agreement at the idea of heading over to the old pub that became a frequent for officers. Steve pulled out his phone and shot a text off to Bucky, inviting him to come join.

“Hey Steve, invite Bucky will ya?” Clint called over his shoulder as they began to exit the bullpen “I need someone who _actually_ knows sign language for when you shitheads get too drunk to communicate properly” Jack looked at him offended.

“Hey man, we’re not that bad!” Clint shot back smugly.

“Last time you asked me if I wanted another drink of your mother dude, you’re that bad” the group erupted into laughter as Captain Maria Hill exited her office.

“Rogers, I need a word with you before you go” the group tossed out a teasing _“ooooo”_ as Steve flipped them off, heading for her door.

“Yes Captain?” she looked up from her desk and gestured to the seat across from her.

“Close the door Steve, have a seat” he did as he was told and nervously sat down. She looked at him hard for a minute and smirked.

“You’re not in trouble Rogers, calm down” Steve deflated almost instantly and Maria chuckled, leaning back in her chair.

“So, as you know, I have been promoted to Deputy Chief as Nick Fury has been offered the position of Chief of Police, effective January 1st of this year.”

“Yes ma’am.” She flipped a few files on her desk and turned back to him.

“I was asked to send forward my recommendation to take my position here to be reviewed along with several other candidates from across the Bureau. However, it was agreed that it was best to have someone from within this department move up the chain of command, as opposed to bringing someone in from another precinct.” Steve looked at her in confusion as his heart started to race.

“Sorry Captain, I don’t think I’m following you?” Maria smiled kindly at him and removed her glasses.

“Your record is impeccable Steve, one of the best officers I have ever had the pleasure of working with. Your work ethic is what many of us aspire to have and your paperwork had always been accurate and pristine, both here and in New York – even if it doesn’t always help ADA Coulson,” they both shared a chuckle before she continued.

“As a result of this, I felt very strongly about your candidacy for the position and put your name forward for promotion to Captain and it was accepted.” Steve gaped at her for a minute.

“Congratulations Captain Rogers, effective January 1st, the District 6 Homicide Division is yours.”

“Wow, uh, thank you ma’am. It’s an honour.” She smiled warmly.

“It won’t be announced until the Christmas party next month, so try to keep it to yourself until then okay, I know Rumlow is going to be disappointed.”

“He would make an excellent Captain.” Maria sent him a hard look.

“You’re a terrible liar Steve. He’s a good detective, but he’s a bulldog. He’s volatile. I can’t have that in this position and you and I both know it.” Steve ruefully nodded and she made a shooing motion.

“Now, go enjoy your evening, see you Monday morning.” Steve gave her a gentle smile and nodded.

“See ya Monday Cap.”


	2. An Announcement

“So are Clint and Natasha together?” Steve glanced over at his fiancé as he undressed for bed. Bucky already settled under the covers, newest foster dog Charlie the golden retriever curled around his feet.

“No, I think she’s got something going on with Banner, also Clint's married” Bucky made a weird face and let out a soft _huh_. Steve smirked as he crawled onto the bed, bracketing himself over the brunette and pressing a playful kiss to his lips.

“Whattya mean huh?” Bucky chuckled.

“Nuthin’ just not what I pictured is all” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Y’know, people say that about us” Bucky gave him a deadpan look.

“Steven, people can _smell_ the gay on me – it’s _you_ that doesn’t fit the mould” Steve barked out a laugh and rolled onto his back next to him, turning his head to continue their conversation.

“You really shouldn’t stereotype Buck, I happen to be _hella_ gay” Bucky groaned good naturedly and rolled his eyes.

“You’ve been talking to T’Challa again.”

“Shuri, actually. It’s pretty _sick_.”

“God _stop_ , you’re so _old_!” Steve laughed heartily again and Bucky side-eyed him.

“You done?”

“ _Yee_ ” Bucky whacked Steve over the head with his pillow, startling Charlie off the bed with an annoyed bark. The two wrestled for a bit until Steve had successfully pinned Bucky underneath him, nestled between his legs. Steve brushed his nose against Bucky’s and looked down at him with sparkling eyes.

“Guess what?”

“What?”

“Guess!” Bucky pursed his lips and thought for a moment and Steve snickered.

“You’ll never guess.” Bucky looked at him in offense.

“Then tell me!”

“No! You have to guess!” Bucky sighed heavily.

“Your guy turned himself in?” Steve shook his head.

“I wish, guess again.”

“Steven…” he pinched Bucky’s hip and watched as he focused. The excitement of what Maria had told him finally catching up to him.

“You-“

“They’re making me Captain!” Bucky’s eyes bulged out of his head and he almost cracked his head against Steve’s as he lurched up in the bed, his fiancé now kneeling between his legs.

“Steve! Oh my god! _Captain?!_ ” Steve nodded vigorously and Bucky threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

“Oh my god, Steve congratulations! Baby I am _so_ proud of you!” Steve hugged him back tightly and pressed a tender kiss to his neck. The excitement abated at Bucky’s enthusiasm, allowing for him to just sit in the glow. Bucky pulled back and looked at him.

“This is good right? I mean, shit, you’ve barely been there two years” Steve nodded.

“Yeah, I’m excited! A little nervous, I’m still the new guy so-“

“So what? Fuck ‘em, Hill _clearly_ sees something in you and so do the joint-chiefs, baby this is amazing!” he pressed a sound kiss to Steve’s lips and Steve pushed to lay them both back on the bed, running his hand through Bucky’s hair as Charlie hopped up again at the foot of the bed, making a grunting noise as he laid down. Bucky smiled and held him tightly.

“So when do you start?”

“It’s effective January 1st, it’ll be formally announced at the Christmas party, but I wanted to tell you first” the fact that Steve would’ve refused the position if Bucky hadn’t been happy about it went unvoiced. Bucky pressed his lips to Steve’s pectoral in understanding.

“The Captain’s uniform is sexy as shit though. I’m gunna rip that thing off you before you even get sworn in” Steve snorted at the thick Brooklyn drawl and kissed the top of his head.

“Just don’t rip it or get stains on it, yeah? I’m gunna need it” Bucky made a noncommittal noise and rested his head on his collar, closing his eyes.

“No promises. G’night Stevie, love you”

“Love you too Buck, sleep well.”

* * *

 

“You got time of death?” Bruce stood and removed his gloves, adjusting his glasses.

“Yeah, I’d probably say around twelv- _Holy Shit!_ ” Bruce all but ran behind Sam as a large German Shepard rounded the corner from the upper level of the house, snarling and baring it’s teeth. Rumlow immediately pulling out his sig and taking aim.

“Someone wanna call SPCA? I’d really rather not kill Fido here” Bruce sent Rumlow an accusatory glare.

“You were supposed to _clear_ the scene!?”

“He wasn’t here when I got here okay!? I think I would notice a German Fucking Shepard” Sam slid his phone back into his pocket and slowly lead the group into backing towards the door, turning to Steve.

“SPCA’s sending someone over, should be here in about twenty minutes” Steve nodded and they exited the house, locking the doors so the dog couldn’t escape.

“Be careful in there Barnes, Cujo’s big” Bucky rolled his eyes as Rumlow called out the warning, dog leash in his hand.

“ _Cujo_ is a St. Bernard, so you’re already wrong” Sam snorted and Steve’s lips twitched as Bucky entered the building…

* * *

“Alright, gentlemen, this is Luka – according to his tags – Luka, meet the DCPD” the detectives couldn’t help the laughter as the dog walked out next to Bucky, completely docile. Charlie hopped out of the SPCA truck and slowly walked up to the other dog, who seemed grateful for the canine company.

“Now, unless there’s a shih tzu tucked away somewhere, I’m leaving and taking him with me” the group extended their thank-yous and Steve gently grabbed his arm as Bucky passed. He knew how hard it was for Bucky to be involved in police matters, how much he missed it. Bucky gave him a sad smile and Steve swallowed thickly.

“See you at home?”

“Of course” Steve nodded and watched him go, sighing heavily.

* * *

 

“Hey sugar, you rationed?” Steve choked on his water as he turned back from the kitchen, letting out a low whistle as he took his fiancé in.

Bucky looked positively edible. Dressed in black slacks and a dark greed dress shirt, his hair perfectly coiffed back as he leaned against the kitchen island.

“That’ll depend on you dollface” he advanced on the brunette who chuckled warmly as Steve wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

“Gotta say Stevie, baby-blue is definitely your colour” Steve laughed as he grabbed his keys, the two heading out to the car.

“S’cheating Buck, you bought me this shirt” Bucky nodded sagely as he reclined into the passenger’s seat.

“I am a fashion guru” Steve groaned and pulled away, driving towards the station’s bar of choice, _Asgard_ for the annual Christmas party.

“Why am I even with you?” Bucky immediately began counting off fingers as Steve barked out a loud laugh at the lack of hesitation.

“Okay _one,_ the sex is amazing, two, I’m the most reliable DD on the planet, _three_ – why are you laughing!?”…

 

_Asgard_ was old pub just on the other side of the Potomac, the dark wooden panelling and large black leather seats gave it the feel of a Viking great hall. The large fireplace helping to create a cozy atmosphere. It wasn’t too different from the English style pub _The Commandos_ which they had frequented in Brooklyn. But the energy was different.

The bar was run by two brothers from Norway. Thor, the large booming Adonis that worked the bar and his darker, quieter younger brother Loki, who ran back of house. Loki didn’t appear to like people much, but he’d taken a quiet shine to Bucky and Thor had pulled Steve aside one night and not-too-subtly begged Steve to bring Bucky back to the bar. Claiming that having a friend there was good for Loki.

The two entered the pub – which the station had rented out for the Christmas party and both flinched at Thor’s loud announcement.

“Ah, Detective Rogers and Mr. Barnes! So glad you are here!” less than a minute later, Loki had slithered out from his office and Bucky waved, doing a quick round with Steve before hopping onto one of the bar seats to chat with the younger man. Steve made himself comfortable in a booth with Clint, his wife Laura and Sam, who was loyally sitting under the framed photo of Riley in his service uniform.

* * *

 

By the end of the night there were only a handful of people left, most of the other units having filed out. Thor had pushed the large couches in front of the fire and they were all sitting together. A few of the higher ups had stayed as well, including Captain Hill, Director Fury, ADA Coulson and Tony’s good friend James “Rhodey” Rhodes, who was the liaison to the Pentagon.

How Tony managed to make friends with him Steve would never know.

Bucky and Loki were playing Brock and Jack at the pool table closest to the couches when Maria stood up, knocking her ring against her beer bottle.

“Alright you idiots, calm down, I have a toast” Steve instinctively lifted up his arm for Bucky to slide under as they came back to the seats. Bucky grabbed his glass of Coke as Steve lifted his glass of “special Norwegian Scotch” Thor insisted on sharing. Maria looked around at the group and her eyes began to mist over.

“It has been an honour and a privilege to serve as your Captain these past five years. Some of us together since the beginning-“ she nodded at Natasha.

“And some of us only really showing up at the end” she winked at Steve and the group all laughed good naturedly.

“We’ve dealt with major wins, and crippling losses and there isn’t a finer group of people I would rather serve with. Now just because I’m moving up a few floors doesn’t mean I’m not going to kick your asses if need be. But the hope is that I won’t have to under your new captain-“ Steve caught Bucky biting his lip next to him. Knowing the importance of keeping it a secret but the excitement of the impending announcement. Steve set his own drink down as he became aware of his shaking and Maria took a deep breath.

“So after months of deliberation and conversations, director Fury and I are proud to announce that your new captain is…” Brock began to stand and Steve held his breath as the unit all leaned in.

“Steve Rogers! Congratulations Captain” the group erupted into congratulator applause and Steve barely had time to stand up over the chanting of _speech speech speech_ when Brock’s voice roared over the noise.

“What!?”


	3. The Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh Midterms! My updates are going to be awful and sporadic this month so I apologize in advance.
> 
> But anywhooo, here's Chapter 3.

The party had filed out very quickly after that. Maria and Nick pulling the enraged Rumlow off to the side as the rest of the squad pushed them out the door.

“Well that went well” Steve shoved his hands into his pockets in the cold December air as Bucky gently slid his arm through his, guiding him to the car.

“S’okay baby. It’ll blow over in a few days, he’s just drunk and disappointed” Steve nodded as he slid into the passenger’s seat, resting his head against the headrest and watching as Bucky pulled into the DC night. Bucky glanced over at him and smirked at the slow, tipsy smile.

“What?”

“I love you so much” Bucky rolled his eyes and hopped onto the North Central Freeway heading back to their row house.

“That scotch Thor gave you really did the trick huh? Think you’ll have whiskey dick?” Steve blew a raspberry at him and Bucky chuckled.

“M’bein serious Buck. You’re the best thing I ever had” Bucky’s smile softened and he reached over to lace their fingers together on the centre consol.

“Love you too doll” Steve grinned and giggled at the brunette.

“Let’s get married!”

“We _are_ getting married you punk”

“Jerk… Do you think I’m a good Captain?” Steve’s voice went soft and Bucky looked at him as he parked the car.

“You’re a great Captain Stevie, you deserve that job. Don’t let Brock get to you baby” Steve nodded as Bucky guided him into the house. He wrapped his arms around Bucky and began pressing kisses down his neck.

“About that Whiskey Dick comment…” Bucky barked out a laugh and wiggled out of Steve’s arms.

“Your head’s all over the place right now Steve, you can’t even _consent_ let alone get it up” Steve groaned as Bucky led him back to the bedroom. Charlie had found his forever home and now it was back to the two of them. Bucky crawled in next to Steve and spooned around his fiancé, kissing his shoulder blade.

“Just remember you got a wedding to plan too right? Can’t just run off and play Captain Rogers” Steve nodded lethargically and rolled over, nuzzling his nose against Bucky’s.

“I won’t Buck, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. Miss you in the field” Bucky smiled sadly.

“I miss it too baby doll” Steve nodded and pressed a sloppy kiss between his eyes, rolling on top of him in what Bucky could only assume was meant to be comforting.

“Okay, time for bed. We gotta be at my parents tomorrow remember?” Steve let out a grunt as Bucky turned the bedside lamp off. Steve already dreading the idea of waking up for the long four-hour drive back to Brooklyn for the Holiday weekend.

* * *

 

“Morning Cap” Steve rolled his eyes as Natasha fell in step next to him, being the most senior detective in the squad, it was only natural that she help him with his transition. The two stepped side by side into the elevator as they headed up to the bullpen.

“So how was the venue?” Steve ducked his head and a blush tinted his cheeks. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“You didn’t go did you?”

“I wanted to, but I had to finish those-“ Natasha raised a hand.

“You don’t need to explain to me, I’m not the one you’re leaving alone to plan their wedding” Steve flinched.

“Thanks Nat, did you have to say it like that?” Natasha shrugged and raised an eyebrow.

“What, like the truth?” Steve sighed and stalked into his office, barely noticing Sam repeatedly beating his head against the desk as his new partner Luis continued blabbering.

* * *

 

Steve pinched his nose and sighed heavily as there was a knock at his door. He knew Captain would come with more responsibility, but he had been naïve in just how much.

“Come in” he felt his whole body melt when a familiar pair of slate eyes.

“Evening Captain” Bucky walked into the room with a bag of Chinese takeout in his hand, eyes sparkling. Steve smiled until he looked at Bucky’s attire.

His fiancé was dressed in a pair of (Steve’s) grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt, his hair flopping in the lack of product and in his gym shoes. He’d clearly been in bed when Steve glanced at the clock and realized why.

It was 2:30am.

He said he’d be home by eleven.

“Shit, Buck-“ Bucky brushed him off and sat down, leaning back to prop his feet on the desk as he set the bag down.

“S’okay babe, you’re still settling in, shoulda known better than to schedule everything right now” Steve smiled sadly as Bucky handed over his favourite General Tso’s chicken and leaned back in his chair.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you babe” Bucky shrugged.

“Suck my dick when we get home and we’ll call it even” Steve snorted as Bucky barked out a laugh of his own. Steve looked over and felt his heart swell. Suddenly he was back in Brooklyn working a late case.

Bucky expertly picked up his Kung Pao chicken with his chopsticks in a way that never ceased to make Steve jealous and looked over at him.

“So tell me about your perp, fresh eyes never hurt”…

* * *

 

Rumlow and Rollins grumbled as they finally pulled their car into the garage to end their surveillance shift.

“Fucking Rogers, why doesn’t _he_ sit out on his ass all night” Jack remained silent as his partner vented. As much as he liked Steve, he agreed that Brock should’ve gotten captain.

“His car’s still here, maybe he’s waiting for a report?” Brock shrugged and they marched into the bullpen. Jack immediately noting the office door closed.

“Well, I’m outta here, I’ll walk you out pal” Brock waved him off and started towards the office.

“Naw, I’ll see you tomorrow, wanna check in with Cap about something” Rollins nodded hesitantly and walked out. He just hoped no one had broken noses at work tomorrow.

* * *

 

“C’mon babe, let’s just go home. Look at it Monday with fresh eyes alright?” Steve groaned in frustration as Bucky continued to massage his shoulders, kissing the top of his head. Steve scrubbed a hand across his face.

“If I don’t crack this case, I could lose my position” Bucky snorted.

“You’re not gunna lose your seat Steve, I’m gunna tell Peggy you’re being dramatic again. And it’s just a job, worst case scenario you get detective again. S’not like you lose everything. I’m still here you loser” Steve reached a hand back and grabbed Bucky’s forearm as he crossed his arms around Steve’s shoulders.

“Thank God for that” Steve closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Bucky breathing behind him, the faint memory of watching his chest go still still dancing at the back of his mind.

“Let’s go home, get some sleep and you can meet Rambo” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Rambo?”

“He’s the rottweiler we’re fostering” Bucky mentioned casually as he threw their garbage out, nodding to the janitor in greeting.

“Of course, why not a rottie, we just got rid of the retriever hair” Steve bickered, making sure to show the smile on his face as he spoke. He’d never undermine the dogs that ended up giving Bucky the hope he’d lost. Steve wasn’t sure if it was possible to be in debt to an entire species, but he totally was.

“you’ll like him even more when he snores” Steve grabbed his beltloop and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Oh, like you” Bucky kissed back playfully and smirked

“I was gunna say like you” Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist and led him towards the elevator. Completely oblivious to Rumlow in the corner.

* * *

 

Rumlow listened to the exchange and a horrible idea festered its way into his brain. Maybe he couldn’t get Steve to give up captain. But he could get something more important.

James Buchannan Barnes was a handsome man. Even though Brock would be first to admit that he preferred the photo of Bucky with his longer hair on Steve’s desk. The cropped and styled look he was now sporting was no less attractive. He’d slimmed down, no longer needing the regimented workout schedule of the NYPD and the stress lines had slowly begun to give way. He’d only ever seen the scars on Bucky once and that had been because he’d accidentally walked in on him changing his shirt in the bathroom. Not that Bucky’d overly cared.

Any man would be lucky to have James Buchannan Barnes. And for the first time since before Christmas, Brock was feeling lucky.


	4. The Predator

“That’s brilliant Loki” the younger man beamed under Bucky’s excited interest as he continued to show him the illusions he’d mastered. His black hair falling into his face. Thor turned over to Steve and smiled warmly.

“I am grateful my brother had made a friend in your beloved Steven. It has been a long journey for both of us” Steve smiled and sipped his Coke, it was his turn to DD.

As usual, Bucky had been right and they’d caught their suspect. ADA Coulson had been especially excited, although Sam chalked it up to his apparent obsession with Steve as the shiny new Captain. They whole thing had gone so smooth that Steve had insisted on buying everyone a drink to celebrate. Bucky being the obvious invite as Clint loved having someone to sign with.

“You’re a good friend Thor, and so is Loki. I’m glad they get along well too.” The two men were so wrapped up in their own conversation, they did see the drunken Rumlow advancing on the two darker haired men…

 

“Bucky, how are you?” Bucky smiled warmly at Brock but remained hesitant, he didn’t want to make assumptions. But Brock hadn’t been quiet about his opinions on Steve getting captain.

“M’good Brock, how you feelin’?” the group all chuckled and Brock slid onto the barstool beside Bucky.

“M’good, m’good. Not gunna lie I’m worried about you though” Bucky’s brow furrowed and Loki set his book under the bar, turning his attention towards the situation.

“And why would you worry about me?” Brock shrugged.

“Well, I mean Nat and Steve obviously” Bucky bristled and he squinted his eyes.

“Beg yer pardon?”

“They’ve been attached at the hip since his promotion, and everyone knows that he totally bailed on your appointment to look at wedding venues.” Loki glanced over in his brother’s direction, hoping to grab their attention. Bucky was drunk, and drunk Bucky was easily fooled.

“He’s busy”

“Too busy for you? Y’know, you deserve better than that” Bucky’s brow furrowed and he looked at him hesitantly.

“It’ll all calm down soon, he’s gotta get settled in” Brock furrowed his brow in sympathy and slowly nodded.

“You really believe that, don’t you Buck?” Bucky shot a glance over at Steve as his alcohol flooded brain began to get nervous.

“I-“

“I’d never let you doubt how important you were to me Bucky, I wouldn’t treat you like that” Bucky reared back, eyes bulging.

“Excuse me!?”

“What are we talking about?” Loki visibly relaxed as Steve suddenly walked up to the bar, Loki having caught Thor’s attention. Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist and smiled at the two men. Brock glanced at Bucky who seemed to be sobering up quite quickly and was now glaring daggers at him.

“Nothin’, Brock was just clearing up a misunderstanding.” Brock cursed inwardly at the blonde’s uncanny timing and shot him a smile.

“S’all good Rogers” Steve nodded and set his empty Coke glass on the bar-top next to Bucky’s beer bottle. Bucky turned to him and smiled softly.

“M’getting tired. You good to head out soon?” Steve nodded and reached over to grab his coat.

“Yeah, yeah babe I’m good whenever you are” Bucky nodded and stood almost immediately.

“Then let’s boogie.”

* * *

 

“So how’s Nat?” Bucky murmured as he gently rubbed the Bio-Freeze onto his shoulder, scar tissue and muscles achy in the cold winter weather. Steve hummed to himself as he rounded the back of the couch, standing behind him and taking the gel from his hands.

“Fine, I’d be lost without her right now. She’s been a huge help during the transition process for Hill going out and me going in” Bucky hummed noncommittally and closed his eyes. Steve frowned at the tension in his fiancé’s shoulders and pursed his lips.

“ _However,_ I think Bruce is finally brave enough to ask her out. Thank God, the pining is ridiculous” the tension zapped out of Bucky’s shoulders and Steve’s suspicions were confirmed. He gently pressed his lips to the top of Bucky’s head.

“Love you sweetheart” Bucky smiled up at him and relaxed completely into his arms.

“Love you too baby doll. Can we look at some of the venues?” Steve glanced at the clock and inwardly groaned, he already had to be up in six hours for work. He glanced back at Bucky ready to let him down gently when he saw the sparkle in his eyes. Steve checked himself immediately, reminding himself that there had been a very real chance he wouldn’t have even gotten to plan their wedding. That he would’ve planned a funeral instead.

“Yeah babe, you got the pamphlets right?” Bucky nodded and the two headed into the bedroom.

* * *

 

“I don’t like that Rumlow character” Thor looked over at his little brother as they finished cleaning up the bar for the night. His cropped hair standing in all directions.

“Why not brother? He’s an aggressive man sure, but he means no harm” Loki sent him a knowing look.

“Men like him mean great harm brother mine. I know men like him” Thor immediately softened as a look of heartbreak flashed in his eyes.

“Loki, you have my word-“ Loki lifted a hand.

“It isn’t me I worry for, I am concerned about James” Thor nodded and gently clasped the lithe man’s neck.

“Fear not Loki, you and your friend are both safe, I shall make sure of that” Loki nodded and a smile twitched his lips, turning back to where he was counting the deposit. Thor gave him one last look before going back to where he was wiping the tables.

If Loki had a bad feeling, something was definitely wrong.

* * *

 

Bucky looked up at Steve from where he was looking through all the brochures.

“So we like these three right?”

Steve looked over his shoulder at the three pamphlets from his spot sitting against the headboard, Bucky between his legs.

"Which three are they again, it’s all blurring together now." Bucky chuckled and held each one up as he spoke slowly.

“Okay one… _Poplar Springs Manor._ Two… _Early Mountain Vineyards._ And three… _District Winery.”_ Bucky waggled his eyebrows and Steve chuckled as he looked them over.

"Well, which did you like best?" Bucky pursed his lips.

"I think I like _District Winery._ Like it’s classy but still modern, so it won’t be too frilly, y’know what I mean?" Steve nodded.

"Well, I like _Poplar Springs_ and _District Winery_ , so why don't we just go with _District_?" Bucky sagged against his chest and Steve kissed his temple.

"Kay, I'll give them a call in the morning" Steve extended his hand and the two high-fived.

“Good job team, one thing to knock off the list” Bucky grinned and smiled up at him.

“S’more fun doin’ this with you Stevie” Steve smiled and tightened his hold on his waist.

“I’ll make sure to be around more, now, I’m all hyped up on our success so what’s next on the list?” Bucky looked over at him helplessly.

"Becca and Laura want kids menus because there's gunna be a lot of kids there, so..." Steve blew a raspberry and thunked his head back against the headboard.

"Oh boy, okay, ummm-"

"I told the caterer to deal with it" Steve smiled and let out a laugh.

"God I love you, so is that everything?" Bucky shrugged lethargically.

"For now" he kissed the side of the brunette’s head.

"So can we go to bed now?" Steve looked down at him to see that he was fast asleep, nestled against his chest. Steve picked him up with one arm, pulling the blankets out with the other before laying him down and pulling the sheets back up. He neatly stacked the papers and crawled into bed next to him and turned out the light

"Night Buck, I love you" he chuckled when he heard an extremely muffled.

"Love you too"...


	5. The Lunch Date

"So, my mother thinks we should get married in the afternoon, something about the sun hitting us off the water" Steve laughed as he entered the dining room where Bucky was looking at their venue. They loved the fact that the ceremony and reception could both be done at the Winery. It had taken a lot of stress off both of them.

Steve wasn’t embarrassed to admit he was more excited about the honeymoon though. After the wedding they were taking a limo to Manhattan for the night before heading to Greece for fourteen days. Steve set Bucky's coffee down beside him and kissed the top of his head before sitting down next to him.

"Well what do you think?" Bucky smiled shyly.

"Honestly, I kinda like the idea of getting married in the evening - I mean the sunset'll be gorgeous and the darker lighting gives you bedroom eyes, especially with the city lights coming in off the water" he winked and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you're such a romantic"

"Hopelessly so, but only for you" Steve smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Good - speaking of romance, how are those vows of yours coming?" Bucky went bright red.

"I'll tell you if you tell me" Steve threw his head back and laughed.

"God, we procrastinate on everything!" Bucky laughed with him and grinned as their newest guest Frankie scampered over and rested his head on his thigh, looking for treats. Bucky grabbed one of the cookies he'd been munching on and tossed it to the wolfhound, who chomped it up messily, wagging his tail. Steve snorted and looked down at the dog.

"Seriously pal, you're gunna make the poor guy fat!" Frankie stuck his tongue out as Steve scratched him behind the ears, shaking his head.

"Frankie man, you gotta tell Buck no cookies, or you'll get fat like that beagle next door, do you wanna look like a grey furry sausage, no you don’t" Frankie leapt up and licked his face, tail thumping against the table. Bucky chuckled and scratched the dog's back.

Bucky's laugh turned into a shout of surprise as he was picked up, he wrapped his limbs around the blonde as he leaned in to kiss him, running his hands through his hair.

"you know, I could pick you up too if you ever gave me the opportunity" he mumbled against the man's lips. Steve began to pepper kisses down his neck and jaw line as he carried him into the bedroom

"is that so?"

"Mmhmm, don’t forget I’m still almost as strong as you are - not that I'm complaining about the whole manhandling thing" Bucky half-laughed, half-gasped as Steve nipped at his earlobe, tossing him onto the bed and crawling over him. He looked down at him and smiled.

"I'm strong enough to you to bed, that’s all I care about, you can be stronger than me for all I care" Bucky laughed and pulled Steve onto him.

"Now whose romantic?"

"Hopelessly so, but only for you" he grinned and pulled him into a kiss.

"Good"…

* * *

 

“Hey Barnes!” Bucky groaned and his co-worker Shuri laughed.

“I think you have a crush” he sent the young girl a sharp glare and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“We’re not talking about it – Brock, hi!” Brock stopped his jog and panted, breath coming out in clouds of steam.

“Hey Buck,” Bucky bristled at the nickname and Shuri glanced back at the large building behind them, watching her older brother T’Challa step outside.

“What can I do for you Brock?”

“I just wanted to apologize, for the other night. I was drunk and it had been a stressfuly day and I truly was worried about you I just didn’t go about it right – _obviously_ ” the man let out a self-deprecating chuckle and Bucky gave him a soft smile.

“S’all good, just watch the whiskey next time huh?” Brock nodded and extended his hand to shake his.

“Let me make it up to you, could I grab you lunch?” Bucky looked at the earnest face and sighed.

“Sure, how about tomorrow? One o’clock, I’ll meet you at _Good Stuff Eatery_?” Brock nodded and grinned.

“Sure, sounds great, see you then!” the detective shoved his hands back into his pockets and headed across the street, heading back in the direction of the police station. T’Challa and Shuri glanced at the New York native with amused eyes.

“Not. A. Word”

“I think he likes you”

“Shuri!”

* * *

 

“So did Brock tell you he’s having lunch with Bucky tomorrow?” Steve furrowed his brow and glanced up at Sam as he walked into the room.

“This is your case update?”

“Naw, Scott in Computer Crimes is working on the hard-drive, got nothin’ till I hear from him” Steve nodded and leaned back in the office chair.

“So Brock is going to lunch with Bucky?”

“Apparently, he’s been going on about it all day, he’s driving Rollins nuts” Steve felt a small bubble of jealousy in his chest and cocked his head to the side.

“Buck’s not a big fan of him though?” Sam plopped into the chair across from him and shrugged.

“Idunno man, he’s been goin’ on about him none stop lately” Steve clicked his jaw and Sam watched the emotions play across his ex-partner’s face.

“How’s the wedding coming?”

“Good! Really good, we’ve got the venue and catering booked and the honeymoon is all done. It’s just the small stuff now.”

“Getting’ excited?” Steve’s smile turned soft.

“Y’know, when we were first engaged I was going a hundred miles a minute. Couldn’t wait to get married. Then when Buck got shot, everything got put on hold. Everyone was tellin’ me to prepare for the worst you know, that he probably wasn’t gunna pull through, that I should probably make funeral arrangements I watched it all go up in smoke. Afterwards it was just one day at a time. I love him more than anything, and I can’t wait to marry him, but I don’t have the same sense of urgency I did before. I’m with him till the end of the line, I don’t need a gold band or piece of paper to prove that anymore.”

Sam smiled softly and nodded.

“I’m sure he feels the same man, so quit stressing about this Brock lunch thing, I’m sure it’s on the level.” Steve blushed as he realized he’d been caught. Sam snorted as he got to his feet.

“Hey man, you’re not the only one with investigative skills” the two laughed as Sam’s phone buzzed.

“That’s Scott, wanna tag along?” Steve grabbed his badge and gun.

“What? Don’t wanna go with Luis?”

“Man, I’ll never make it _back_ if I go with Luis!” the men laughed and headed out of the bullpen, right past a smug looking Brock Rumlow.

* * *

 

“So why are you even with this guy?” Bucky froze, his fork halfway up to his lips. His eyes shot to Brock who was looking at him imploringly.

“I beg your pardon?” Brock put his hands up, forgetting his burger.

“Come on Barnes, when’s the last time the two of you went to bed at the same time?” Bucky got quiet as he realized it had been the better part of a month. And even longer since he’d woken up with Steve still next to him, the bed long since cold after his exit.

“Look, what you two had in New York, it was great, magical even. But you’re not in New York anymore, and you’re not a cop. You take care of stray dogs Bucky come on” Bucky swallowed thickly. He was keenly aware of the fact that his new line of work was nowhere near the income or prestige of his other job.

“Steve doesn’t care.”

“Really? You really think he doesn’t care at all? Steve’s a cop’s cop man. And he’s moving up, he’s advancing. And you’re in the same spot. You really don’t think that he’s not going to get sick of you?” Bucky began breathing heavily. This wasn’t the first time these doubts had crossed his mind, but he thought he’d gotten over them in therapy. Steve had even asked to come to a few of the appointments, wanted to ask the therapist what he could do to help assuage some of Bucky’s fears. Steve loved him. He was _marrying_ him for God’s sake.

Brock leaned over and gently grabbed the brunette’s shaking hand.

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt. You’re an amazing guy Bucky – even with that arm – and if Steve can’t see it, you shouldn’t waste your time with him.” Bucky felt his uncertainty morph into anger and he looked up at the detective.

“But you don’t care about the arm? Do you Brock?” Brock leaned forward and Bucky leaned in, allowing Brock to rub his thumb over his knuckles.

“Course not, I’d take better care of you than him”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah baby, give us a kiss and I’ll prove it” Bucky bit his lip and leaned in. Brock closed his eyes, satisfaction running through his veins. This was going to end Rog-

Ice cold water was doused all over the top of his head, causing him to rear back and a horrified shout to leave his lips. Bucky set his now empty glass down and threw some bills on the table.

“Never fuck with me like that again Rumlow, or I’ll end you myself” with that, Bucky grabbed his coat and stormed from the restaurant, and sea of shocked diners in his wake.


	6. Truths and Lies

“So I heard you had lunch with Brock today?” Steve tried to remain nonchalant as he continued sautéing the chicken. Bucky went rigid from where he was standing at the kitchen island, chopping vegetables.

“Yeah, did he talk to you about it?” Steve shook his head, feeling Bucky’s eyes boring into his skull.

“No, figured it wasn’t my business.” The two continued on silently and Bucky spoke up softly.

“He tried to kiss me.” Steve dropped the tongs and turned to him, heart in his throat. Bucky’s wide eyes meeting his nervously.

“He _what_?” Bucky shrugged his good shoulder and turned back to his task.

“He didn’t though, I dumped water on his head and left. I was a total diva” his attempt at humour fell flat and Steve let out a vicious growl.

“I’m gunna kill him” Bucky shot his head over.

“Steve, let it go, I handled it.”

“Yeah because dumping water on him is really gunna cool him off” Bucky dropped the knife and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You don’t think I can handle _Brock Rumlow_!? Seriously Steve, how long have you known me!? We were at the Academy together, you _know_ I can handle him!” Steve swung around, concern for his fiancé and rage at his detective mixing into a toxic well of anger, just waiting to lash out at the closest person.

Bucky was the closest person.

“Yeah, maybe _before._ But he’s twice your size now and in peak physical condition! He’s not-“ Steve stopped himself short as his brain caught up with his mouth. But it was clearly too late. Bucky’s eyes shone with unshed tears as pure fury radiated off of him.

“He’s not _what_ Steve? Go ahead, finish your sentence” Steve shook his head.

“Bucky-“

“No come on! I wanna know! What am I that he isn’t!? He’s not _weak!?_ He’s not _broken_!? C’mon Stevie go ahead, say it!” Steve visibly deflated at the hoarse voice, realizing just how much damage he’d done.

“I wasn’t going to say that” he whispered, watching Bucky violently rub the tears that had dared to escape his eyes. The brunette shook his head and looked off to the side out the kitchen window.

“Buck-“ Bucky nodded quietly to himself, staring down at the cutting board.

“M’not hungry, you go ahead, m’gunna take Frankie for a walk” the wolfhound immediately scrambled out from his hiding place under the kitchen table, hearing the magic word. Steve made an aborted move towards his fiancé, stopping at the deadly glare directed at him.

“Be back later, unless you don’t think I can handle it” Bucky clipped the leash on the dog and stepped out into the cold February night. Steve standing there with his gut churning. He remembered all of this from before, how Bucky’s therapist had repeatedly stressed the importance of Steve treating Bucky as normally as possible. Of not letting Bucky feel as though he viewed him as less than with his injury.

Honestly, Steve didn’t care about it. Bucky was Bucky. The only time he even noticed the change in him was when they’d been moving and Bucky’d had a little trouble lifting the boxes over his head to load up the van. Clearly, he hadn’t proved it to Bucky.

The chicken was burning. Steve wasn’t hungry.

* * *

 

Steve’s head snapped to the door as he heard the tell-tale clicking of claws on the tile flooring. Bucky’s soft murmur echoing through the entryway.

“Okay easy, calm down spazz, let me unclip you first. There be free” the dog charged towards Steve, happily running into him and jumping up in greeting before charging towards the food and water bowls. Steve gave the dog a distracted pat and watched as Bucky shrugged off the black tweed coat, stubbornly reaching up with his left arm to shakily hang the coat up on the hooks.

Like he had something to prove.

He turned and clenched his jaw as he looked at the blonde. For the first time since they’d first been placed as partners in Brooklyn, Steve didn’t know what to say.

“H-how was your walk?” Bucky kicked off his shoes and strode past him into the kitchen, Steve following like he was puppy in the house.

“Fine, still got the Christmas lights up in the park, s’pretty” Bucky mumbled. Steve swallowed thickly. God he was in deep shit.

“Are you hungry?” Bucky shook his head, even as his stomach growled. Steve sighed heavily through his nose.

“C’mon Buck, be mad at me. Not yourself” Bucky stood silently, staring down at the island counter like it held all the answers, he said nothing about the half-cooked chicken in the pan, or the vegetables untouched on the cutting board.

“Would’ve killed to see the look on Brock’s face when you nailed him with that water” Steve desperately pitched the bad joke, praying for some form of answer.

Bucky laughed through his nose and smirked. Steve felt a little of the illness in his chest dissipate.

“Looked like a fish, just sat there gaping.” He glanced up at Steve and he let out a soft laugh. He slowly moved forward and watched as the slate eyes followed him around the island, just like they did in interrogations. Steve didn’t completely cross over to Bucky’s side, standing at the end with his hands hanging loosely at his sides.

“I don’t think you’re broken Buck, I never have.” Bucky swallowed thickly and shot his gaze off to the side. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets and Steve could tell this was the _last_ place he wanted to be.

“And I totally think you can handle yourself around Brock, I _know_ you can. I’ve just seen how he works, he’s a dirty cop-“

“You think he can trick me-“

“I think he can find your weak spot, I don’t know what he’d do once he found it though” Bucky’s shoulders relaxed as the remaining tension slipped from him, anger turning into resignation.

“M’not made of glass Steve” Steve took the relaxed posture and telegraphed his movements as he came closer.

“I know you’re not sweetheart, it’s all me I swear” Bucky raised an eyebrow in question and Steve sighed deeply, lump forming in his throat.

“I don’t worry about you because I don’t think you can handle it. I worry because if God forbid something happened to you again _I_ wouldn’t be able to handle it.” Bucky’s eyes flashed to his and he softened.

“Steve-“

“I tried to act like I was over it, and you’d think after almost two years and a move to another State I would be, but I’m not Buck. Every time I walk in the door and you’re not here, for a split second I panic. I still have nightmares where I don’t get to you in time, when the bus doesn’t show in time-“ tears filled Bucky’s eyes as he watched Steve. But he had to get it out, he had to make sure he knew the truth.

“I wake up terrified that it’s all real, then I see you laying there – or you walk in the door with one of the _billion_ dogs we always seem to have. I’m constantly in this state of fear that I’m going to lose you – that something else is going to happen and I can’t take it” Bucky gently reached forward and wrapped his arms around Steve, cradling the back of his head as he curled into the other man’s embrace.

“Stevie, nothin’s gunna happen to me okay? I’m _here_ – I need you to trust that okay? _Trust me_ ” Steve nodded and tightened his arms around his waist. Bucky’s stomach let out another low growl and Steve chuckled.

“You’re sure you’re not hungry?” Bucky smiled softly and pulled away.

“Maybe just a little” Steve beamed and pulled out his phone.

“Let’s get that pizza place you wanted to try” Bucky smiled as he let Steve lead him to the couch, wrapping himself around him like a blanket as he called the pizzeria. Bucky sighed and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, vowing to himself that he’d never get hurt like that again, that he’d never let Steve down like that again.

* * *

 

Brock was pissed.

No.

Brock was _livid._

How dare he!? How _dare_ James Buchanan Barnes embarrass him like that. Brock saw his shoulder, he would be so easy to take down. Just throw him against the wall and beat the shi-

Wait.

Brock grinned. So what, Bucky wouldn’t agree to sleep with him and cheat on Steve.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to sleep with Bucky.

He had to wait though, make sure it had all blown over. _Give it two weeks_. Two weeks to no longer be seen as a threat by Steve, for Bucky to forget it happened.

Then he’ll get him, then they’d both pay.

* * *

 

“Hey Bucky?” Bucky glanced up from where he was re-bandaging the leg of a Great Dane and smiled up at his co-worker.

“Hey Wanda, what’s up?” the young woman looked at him nervously and bit her lip.

“I know you’re done after this but I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind going out for a call we got?” Bucky stood and moved to wash his hands, the large dog happily bounding back out to the yard.

“I don’t mind, but isn’t it your turn to go out?” Wanda bit her lip and nodded.

“Yeah, but the guy says he’s real big and might be rabid, I haven’t been trained to deal with that yet” Bucky nodded and shot her a playful wink.

“Well, I suppose I can take an extra twenty minutes…” Wanda beamed and hugged the older man.

“Thanks Bucky, I was really nervous about it!” Bucky looked down at her and smirked.

“Oh no problem, just my superhero tendencies” He heard Wanda laugh as he walked out to the truck, shooting a quick text to Steve that he’d be late.

* * *

 

When Bucky pulled up to the address he looked around, his cop senses tingling.

“Where is everyone?” suddenly a little boy ran up and knocked on the window of the van.

“Hey mister! You here about the dog!?” Bucky smiled warmly and nodded.

“I am, do you know where it is?” the kid nodded.

“I think it went into that building there, the door’s broke so it’s open. He’s all foamy and stuff mister, you sure you don’t wanna call the cops?” Bucky shook his head and reached in for his toolkit. If the dog was rabid he’d call for the actual Humane Society, but he was betting it was just dirty and had eaten something it shouldn’t have.

“Don’t worry kid I got it, why don’t you head on home yeah?” the kid nodded and looked around hesitantly.

“Okay, whatever you say” the kid turned on his heels and made a mad dash down the street, Bucky watching in confusion.

“Kid must hate dogs” he shook it off and rolled his shoulder, he really hoped the dog was cooperative, he’d slept on his shoulder funny and mobility was not as good as it could be.

* * *

 

Bucky walked through the door to the old rundown apartment building and furrowed his brow. It looked a lot like the drug dens back in New York, right down to the dusty mattress in the corner. He took a few more steps into the room and suddenly the door slammed behind him.

“What the-“ Bucky felt his heart stop as Detective Brock Rumlow made his way out of the shadows, service weapon in one hand and cell phone in the other.

“Heya Bucko, long time no see.”


	7. The Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Please be advised that this chapter contains scenes of sexual assault and the aftermath of an assault. If sexual violence is triggering to you in any way, please consider skipping this chapter!
> 
> Going forward, I will use specific titles to illustrate that there are scenes of sexualized violence in chapters which contain them (I.e. The Attack, The Assault, etc.) That way people can know which chapters to skip right off the bat!
> 
> I love you all, be safe <3

Steve nervously checked his phone again, calling Bucky for the fourth time. The baker tried to muffle their sigh of irritation and Steve looked at her desperately.

“I’m so sorry, he’s not normally like this” she gave him a fake smile and turned her attention to the other customers.

“I’ll just see to them while we wait for your partner” Steve nodded in embarrassment and pressed the phone to his ear.

“Where the Fuck are you!? Our appointment was half an hour ago, call me I’m getting worried”…

* * *

 

_This._

_Isn’t._

_Happening._

When Bucky was at the Academy, he and Steve had taken a workshop on victim psychology. The purpose of the workshop was so that when dealing with cases – specifically sexual violence - police would not mistake survivors lack of reaction as dishonesty. They learned that the brain often did what was called _dissociation,_ meaning it would remove the consciousness of the victim at the time of the attack. This leads to statements such as _out of body_ or _I felt like I was watching_. The brain shields the person from what is happening because it’s just too much to bear.

There was another sickening grunt from above him and Bucky squeezed his eyes shut. White hot pain emanated from the thumb that Brock had pressed into the old scar on his shoulder. Brock’s other hand on the back of his head, pushing his face into the dirty mattress as he continued to thrust wildly into him.

Bucky could feel every inch, every bump and vein.

_This._

_Isn’t._

_Happening._

He was supposed to be with Steve, they had an appointment at the cake place half an hour ago. They were going to pick out their wedding cake. Bucky could hear his phone buzzing on the other side of the room, he knew Steve was calling. He was probably worrying.

And Bucky’d told him not to worry.

He let out a pained grunt as Brock lost his rhythm, clearly nearing his climax.

“L-let’s see how much R-Rogers wants you n-now” he pressed Bucky’s face into the mattress so hard Bucky couldn’t breathe and he bit back a sob as he felt Brock release into his body.

Bucky all but collapsed against the mattress, body curling in on itself as he lay catatonic. _Don’t set him off, he’ll do it again._ Brock tucked himself back into his pants and spit on Bucky’s face.

“Gotta tell ya Barnes, I can really see why Rogers likes ya so much” Bucky swallowed down the bile in his throat and kept his eyes focused on his phone on the other side of the room.

“Ya put up a good fight, was pretty sure you weren’t gunna go down for a bit there. How’s your face?” Brock barked out a laugh and Bucky was once again made aware of the pain blooming across his jaw. He curled tighter onto himself and Brock ran a hand through his hair.

“Now, I’m gunna make you a deal. You give me that sweet ass whenever I want it, and I won’t tell Steve that his fiancé is a cheating whore? Deal?” Bucky swallowed his tears and nodded. Brock set his boot against Bucky’s shoulder and rolled him onto his back, tsking him.

“Look at how the mighty have fallen. Clean yourself up, you look disgusting” Brock gave him one last swift kick and exited the old building, hands in his pockets as he whistled merrily.

“See ya around Barnes!”

_This._

_Isn’t._

_Happening._

* * *

 

“Yeah, meet me at the station, we can figure out a way to start looking – Bucky!?” Steve hung up on Sam as he took his boyfriend in, hair wet and stringy, clear bruise under his jaw which was quickly growing.

But it was the eyes that scared Steve. Bucky’s eyes were dead.

“Oh my God, _what happened_!?” Steve ushered Bucky into the house and lead him over to the couch. Bucky considered it a win that he didn’t cry out in pain as he sat down.

“S’nothin Steve, just a little fumble at work”

“With what a freight train?” Bucky smirked and tried to lighten the mood.

“Nothin’ that cool. I was picking up a dog in Bethesda in this old building and accidentally fell through the floor. Already got checked out, looks worse that it is I promise.” Steve sagged back against the couch.

“And you couldn’t _call_ , Bucky I’ve been worried sick!” Bucky furrowed his brow as the guilt consumed him.

“M’sorry Steve. And I’m sorry I missed the appointment. Where-where there any cakes you liked?” Steve sighed through his nose and shot Bucky a gentle smile.

“Cancelled the appointment. It’s more fun when we do it together remember?” Bucky smiled and tried to ignore the burning behind his eyes. Steve’s eyes began to fill with concern again.

“Are you sure you’re okay, do you wanna go back to the hospital?” Bucky vehemently shook his head. In truth, he hadn’t gone to the hospital at all, he just went and used the shower and first aid kit at work.

“No, just landed on my shoulder funny, and I slept on it weird so it’s like a mix of all the best things” Steve gently pulled him against his chest and began to gently massage the scar tissue.

“I know that one shower setting is helpful. Why don’t you go shower and I’ll grab that Arnica stuff? Couple’s massage?” Steve wiggled his eyebrows playfully and Bucky felt his heart shatter all over again.

“Maybe we could just snuggle, watch a movie or something? I’m just really achy right now?” Steve faltered slightly. Bucky never turned down sex.

“Uh yeah, sure sweetheart – whatever you want, I’ll still put that stuff on your shoulder though if you like?” Bucky nodded and gave him a sad smile. Steve was halfway to the bathroom where they kept the first aid kit when Bucky’s soft voice broke through.

“Steve?” the blonde looked up at him.

“Yeah Buck?”

“Y-you know I love you, right?” Steve’s gaze softened, chalking up Bucky’s hesitance to the fact he’d missed the appointment – much like he had done when he missed the tour of the venue.

“Yeah babe, I know. I love you too” Bucky nodded and his lips quirked up around the edges as Steve headed back into the bathroom.

He could do this, Steve never had to know.

* * *

 

“Guess who got laid last night bitches!” the bullpen let out a collective groan as Brock strutted into the room in full peacock mode. Even Jack rolled his eyes.

“Now tell me Rumlow, was this poor thing another one of your weekend conquests, or is there actually something there” Brock ignored Natasha’s jibe and flopped into his chair.

“I feel like it’s the start of a beautiful relationship” Steve smiled in spite of himself, glad he was finally off Bucky’s case.

“I’m glad for you Brock, I hope it works out well” Brock sent him a shit eating grin. Rogers had no idea.

_Good boy Barnes._

“Thanks Cap, maybe if you’re lucky I’ll even let you meet them someday.” Steve’s smile turned more genuine.

“I’d like that.”

* * *

 

Bucky let out a straggled sob as he lowered himself into the warm water. He’d called in sick after Steve left. He was in so much pain. He whimpered again as the water turned pink and forced himself into action. He had to clean himself off.

_Always clean the wound so it doesn’t get infected_. Bucky tried to will himself to move and realized just how hard it was. Reclining back against the edge of the tub he closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face. What would Steve think if he knew-

No. Steve wouldn’t know. He’d get rid of Brock. Then they could get their happy ending.

Another sob escaped his throat, followed by another and another. The next thing he knew he was sitting in the tub in hysterics. He jumped when the bathroom door slowly swung open. Feeling his whole body relax again as the chocolate lab they were fostering, Luka, slowly walked into the room. Old eyes looking at him softly. Bucky buried his face in his hands as he sobbed violently. Luka let out a small whimper, resting his head on the edge of the tub as he looked at the human.

_This._

_Isn’t._

_Happening._


	8. Suspicions are Raised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains vague scenes of Rape and Panic attacks. Reader Discretion is advised.

Bucky took a steadying breath as he walked into the bullpen. It was fine. All he had to do was pick up Steve, then they’d go look at cakes. Easy.

“Hey Bucky!” the brunette jumped about five feet in the air as Clint’s voice boomed across the room.

“Jesus!”

“Sorry man! Wow you’re in your head today huh?” Bucky nodded, clinging to the fact that he no longer had to cross the room completely alone.

“Yeah sorry, it’s-“

“Wedding stuff, totally get it dude, I looked like a zombie by the end of it, and don’t even get me started on Laura” Bucky nodded and scanned the room, trying to look nonchalant.

“How long now dude, four months?” Bucky nodded

“End of June, so yeah about that” Clint smiled and clapped him gently on the back.

“It’ll be worth it man. Just hang in there okay?” Bucky flashed a smile that didn’t meet his eyes and knocked on Steve’s office door. Watching Steve’s eyes light up as he walked in.

“Hey! That time already?” Bucky smiled and nodded, walking into Steve’s open arms and kissing him gently.

Brock could take his body, but he wasn’t taking his kisses.

Steve smiled into the kiss and the two headed towards the door. Steve letting the squad know where he was heading on his lunch in case something came up. The two were walking to the elevator, Bucky finally starting to relax when Jack and Brock turned the other corner.

“Hold the elevator” Bucky’s hearing faded, tunnel vision taking over. He pressed himself into Steve’s side under the guise of making room for the two other men as he willed his shaking legs to hold him. Jack smiled at them and nodded.

“Bucky, good to see you again” Bucky swallowed thickly.

“Y-you too” Brock gave Bucky a wink and Bucky discreetly brought a hand back to the rail of the elevator to help keep him upright. Jack turned his attention to Steve and made a pained noise.

“Cap, could you _please_ get Brock to stop talking about his new squeeze, it’s getting really fucking annoying.” Steve laughed and Bucky looked over in horrified confusion.

“What?” Steve chuckled.

“Brock met someone in Bethesda about a week ago, won’t shut up about them” Bucky bit his lip to hold back a scream. Brock told the whole team, they just didn’t know it was him.

Everyone knew.

_Steve_ knew.

“Let him be happy Rollins, I’m sure it’ll blow over in a bit” the men laughed and Brock locked eyes with Bucky as the elevator dinged.

“Enjoy your lunch fellas” Steve laced his fingers through Bucky’s as he headed for his car.

“Man I cannot tell you how excited I am for these cakes. I’m starving” Bucky forced himself to laugh as he climbed into the seat. Appetite nothing but a memory.

“Woah, wait, Clint what-“ Natasha glared at her partner as he barged into Bruce’s office. She had been _this close_ to getting him to ask her out.

“Clint what the fu-“

“Shut up, I need to talk to you about something. But you can’t tell anyone.” Natasha looked at Bruce who removed his glasses.

“What?” Clint closed the lab door and sat down at the desk, beginning to sign frantically.

_I think Bucky’s being abused._ Natasha and Bruce gaped at him before she signed back.

_That’s a Hell of an accusation, Steve would never._

_I don’t think it’s Steve, in fact, I don’t think Steve even knows._ Bruce began signing next, much slower than the other two but still accurate.

_What makes you think that?_

_He’s limping bad – not in an ‘I had mind blowing sex and can’t sit for a week’ way but in a ‘something is torn and I can’t move to much kind of way’ he’s in a cold sweat and he’s really pale and he jumped like five feet when I called to him. And he keeps scanning the rooms, like he’s marking his exits._

Natasha and Bruce shared a glance.

_Any idea who could be doing it?_ Clint shook his head, beginning to speak again.

“No, that’s why I need your help.”

* * *

 

They went to Catherine George Cakes and decided on a cake made out of their classic Almond Raspberry flavour and cupcakes made out of the Hygge. Bucky’d like the High Tea flavour as well but other than Steve, Peggy and himself he knew it probably wouldn’t go over well.

They’d had a great time, Bucky was even able to forget for a few minutes that Steve knew about him and Brock – although not all the details.

They’d been invited over to Thor’s for dinner for Loki’s birthday tonight. Bucky didn’t want to miss it.

He was pretty sure he’d broken Brock’s nose this time. He knew he was going down, Brock knew his weak spot.

Didn’t mean Bucky was going to make it easy.

_Just focus on the wedding plans. Not the hell unfolding around you._

Dissociation was Bucky’s new favourite concept.

* * *

 

Loki’s eyes raked over his friend the moment they stepped into the house. Something was wrong.

Thor immediately clapped Steve on the back, ushering him out to see his new grill. Because apparently Steve cared about that stuff. Bucky flashed a smile at Loki and held out the small gift.

“Happy birthday man” Loki set the book down and glared at him.

“Who is it?” Bucky looked at him in confusion.

“Who is what?”

“The monster that put such fear in your eyes” Bucky physically recoiled at the words and Loki stared unmoving.

“Who is it Bucky?”

“Who is what?” the two looked up as the blonde’s re-entered the room.

“Nothin’ important, mind your business” Steve laughed and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist, swinging him playfully. Bucky used every once of control not to scream in pain.

“He is your fiancé! You are his business” Thor boomed and the group began to set the table for dinner. Loki narrowed his eyes as Bucky slowly eased himself into the chair. Bucky caught the look and turned to Steve, desperate to pull him into a conversation so he didn’t pick up on Loki’s concern.

“Tell them about how you ruined three cake displays today” Steve flushed red and Thor boomed with laughter, Loki’s attention diverted as Steve scrambled to explain himself.

* * *

 

Bucky moaned as Steve kissed down his neck. His head thudded against the wall as his fiancé picked him up, pinning him gently against the wall. Bucky felt Steve’s erection press against his and his breath caught in his throat.

Steve squeezed his thighs, causing Bucky to let out another moan and bury his face into Steve’s neck.

“Fuck, gunna keep makin those sounds for me baby?” Bucky pressed his lips against Steve’s ear as another breathy moan escaped him. Steve stepped away from the wall, carrying Bucky to the bedroom and dropping him onto the bed. Bucky laughed and propped himself up on his elbows as Steve crawled over him, their lips meeting again. Steve moved one hand to his chest, pushing him flat on the bed, the other unbuttoning his fly.

Bucky’s heart started racing. Not in the good way.

He pushed Steve back gently and pinched him, Steve didn’t get the hunt, laughing breathlessly as he continued to unbutton his fiancé’s jeans.

“Steve…” Steve hummed as he moved back, kissing him deeply again.

Bucky couldn’t breathe.

“Steve, Steve stop it. Stop!” Bucky shoved Steve off him, the blonde falling gracelessly to the side. Bucky all but ran from the room and slammed the bathroom door shut, barely making it to the toilet before he vomited.

Bucky told himself the tears streaming down his face were from vomiting. He kept his head on the toilet seat as he heard the door open. Cringing as he felt Steve kneel down next to him, gently placing his hand on his back and rubbing in a comforting circle.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t be, you okay?” Steve’s voice was so soft, so caring.

Bucky heaved again. Steve made a sympathetic noise and stood, grabbing a bottle of water and returning quickly.

“M-must’ve been something I ate” Steve chuckled as Bucky turned his head to look over at him. He took the water offered to him and Steve ran a hand gently through his hair.

“And here I thought I was a bad kisser” Bucky forced a laugh and slowly got to his feet. Steve following loyally as he cleaned himself up and got changed, crawling into bed. Steve kissed his forehead gently before rolling over.

“Night babe, let me know if you need anything okay?” Bucky nodded and wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

* * *

 

Steve blinked his eyes open, it was only two-thirty. He froze when he heard Bucky’s shaky voice whispering behind him.

“M’sorry, m’so sorry Steve. I didn’t mean to let it happen. He just – please forgive me. I can’t do this anymore” Steve forced himself to continue pretending he was asleep. Tears beginning to slide down his face.

Bucky was cheating on him.

Bucky was going to leave him.

Steve bit his lip to keep himself from crying. Both men laying in bed completely ruined, neither having any idea about the other.


	9. The Assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING* This chapter contains a Rape Scene! If this affects you in any way, please disregard this chapter!!!!
> 
> I love you all very much <3

“You know he’s gunna leave you when he finds out right?” Bucky remained silent, focusing on the feeling of the mattress against his face as he was repeatedly dragged across it. Brock let out a low grunt and Bucky could feel the bruises forming on his hips.

“I mean really, at this point you might as well enjoy yourself. You won’t have him much longer anyways” Bucky snapped back to attention as he felt the calloused hand enclose around him. He immediately began jerking away.

“No.. No Stop! Stop it! No!” Brock picked up the gun and cracked Bucky in the back of the head with it. Dazed, he could do nothing but weakly grab at his attacker as Brock flipped him onto his back, ramming into him again as he began to roughly jerk him off in time with his thrusts. Bucky began to sob.

“Please, please stop, I don’t want to-“ Bucky could feel his balls drawing up, nearing his own orgasm. Clearly Brock could feel it too.

“Come on Barnes, you know you like it. Let’s see you fucking blow like the dirty whore you are” Bucky let out a sob as Brock came inside him, fondling his balls with his other hand and triggering Bucky’s own orgasm.

Bucky covered his face in his hands as he sobbed, the last thing he’d held onto was gone.

“Jesus Christ, look at all that spunk, clearly someone’s having a good time.” Bucky shook his head and Brock slapped his ass as he stood, righting his clothes and strutting out of the old building without so much as a look back. Bucky curled up in his arms and cried until his throat was sore, the exhaustion of the ordeal taking him over as he slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

 

Sam sat quietly, watching Steve in heartbreak as he cried silently.

“I just – I have no idea who it could even _be_ you know? Nothing’s changed, he hasn’t mentioned _anyone_ ” Sam furrowed his brow and rubbed his chin.

“What did he say again?” Steve sniffed and forced himself to repeat the litany of apologies Bucky had whispered into his skin the night before. Sam nodded quietly and looked up at him.

“Steve, I don’t think he’s cheating” Steve’s head snapped up and he stared at his friend.

“What?”

“Dude, he’s completely gone on you, you can see it Steve. He’s not cheating” Sam sounded so confident, Steve felt the vice around his heart loosening slightly.

“Yeah?” Sam nodded.

“Yeah man, there’s something else going on. There’s gotta be” Steve felt his concern grow and he rubbed his face.

“I need your help Sam. I gotta figure out what’s going on” Sam nodded.

“Anything to get me away from Luis man.”

* * *

 

“Asgard Scandinavian Pub, Loki speaking.”

_“Good afternoon, am I speaking to Loki Laufeyson”_ Loki felt unease curl low in his belly.

“Yes, this is he. Who may I ask is calling?”

_“Mr. Laufeyson, my name is Dr. Helen Cho, I was given your contact information by-“_ Loki was already on his feet.

“My brother, Thor, is he alright!? What happened-“

_“No sir, a James Barnes”_ Loki rushed out the door, barely stopping to lock it.

“Which hospital?”

_“Johns Hopkins at Bethesda sir, I’m assuming I’ll see you shortly?”_ Loki revved the engine of his black sportscar and whipped onto the road.

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“He was found by homeless man who called it in. He insisted we not notify his next of kin and refused an exam. He’s in here” Loki walked in and felt his heart break.

Bucky looked gaunt, body still trembling and Loki could only imagine the amount of trauma he was hiding.

“Can we have a moment?” Dr. Cho nodded and stepped out of the room.

“Loki-“

“You need to be examined” Bucky looked at him, fear in his eyes.

“You don’t have to report anything if you don’t wish to. But you _need_ to get medical attention. It’s not your fault Bucky. You should not have to suffer the pain of someone else’s actions.” Bucky wiped his eyes and looked at him as a sob ripped through his throat.

“I know all this, logically, I do. I was a _cop_ for God’s sake. But I can’t-“ he sniffed again and gripped the hospital sheets tightly.

“There’s a lot of trauma, don’t try to be rational right now okay? What do you want to do first?”

“I want to stop hurting” Loki gently moved to sit next to the older man on the bed.

“The first step to that is medical attention, dealing with the physical pain is the easiest and quickest fix okay?” Bucky nodded and Loki gently placed a hand on his.

“You’re very brave Bucky. Let’s get you looked at okay?” Bucky nodded and Loki slowly walked to the door. Beckoning Dr. Cho in.

“Dr. Cho, is there a SANE nurse available?”…

* * *

 

“Captain Rogers, wow, always a pleasure to see you. and you always look so good!” Steve smiled patiently at Scott and gestured back to the screen.

“You too Scott, now what’ve you got?” Scott turned back to the screen.

“Not gunna lie Cap, I think it’s kind of weird we’re running your fiancé’s phone records. Why don’t you just jailbreak it like a normal paranoid boyfriend” Steve rolled his eyes. Sam stepping forward.

“C’mon Tic-Tac, we ain’t got all day” Scott sighed dramatically and pulled up the screen.

“Okay so I ran all the outgoing and incoming, and there’s one that continuously calls or texts once a week, but the number is encrypted.”

“Any idea where it’s from?” Scott pursed his lips.

“I’m still working on it, but all I can get is that it’s from Bethesda”

 

_“I was picking up a dog in Bethesda in this old building and accidentally fell through the floor.”_

 

Steve felt nauseous. He wiped his mouth as it dried and cleared his throat, Sam looking at him.

“W-when does the number start appearing?”

“About a month ago” Steve closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing.

“Thanks Scott, keep looking okay?” Scott cracked his knuckles.

“Fear not captain, I am on it!” Sam followed quickly and grabbed him in the hallway.

“What’s going on?” Steve looked over at Sam with a gutted expression.

“About a month ago Bucky came home from work late, like really late covered in bruises and cuts. Told me he fell through an old floor collecting a dog in Bethesda.” Sam sighed heavily and looked at him.

“Don’t do this to yourself Steve”

“What if that’s when it started, what if this number is repeatedly dragging him out to Bethesda for blackmail.” Sam sighed and crossed his arms, thinking.

“So what are they blackmailing him with?” Steve gave him a pained look.

“Me.” Sam looked at him in confusion.

“Everyone thinks that Bucky’s arm is his weak spot, but it’s not – never has been. It’s been me”…

* * *

 

_"You were out of line Detective Barnes! I don’t want to see you back here for at least two days!” the bullpen froze as Bucky stormed out of Captain Phillips’ office. His long hair falling out of his ponytail as he grabbed his coat. Steve watched his partner stormed out, waiting until Philips’ returned to his office before taking off after his partner._

_“Buck! Wait, hold on a second!” Bucky slowed to a stop next to his car as Steve jogged through the parking lot._

_“Three day suspension Rogers, enjoy your time with Phillips” Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed his partner’s shoulder._

_“C’mon pal, just go in and apologize. He’s just pissed because the case has been set back” Bucky looked at him._

_“You think I should’ve done nothing?” Steve sighed, Bucky’s eye boring into his soul._

_“I think you shouldn’t have blown your cover just because I was getting roughed up a bit-“_

_“He had a crowbar Steve! You may have no problem watching your partner get beat to shit but I sure as Hell do!”_

_“That’s not true!” the two men squared off in the parking lot and Steve’s face softened._

_“You took it personal Buck. And I really appreciate what you did, but you were out of line.” Bucky swallowed thickly and sagged back against the car._

_“I know, s’why I put in for a transfer” Steve gaped at him._

_“You what!?” Bucky looked at him with side eyes._

_“I can’t be rational around you anymore, I blew a six month case because I watched you get sucker punched. We can’t be partners anymore.” Steve shook his head._

_“We just need to cool our jets a little, you’re my best friend Bucky, I probably would’ve lost it too” Bucky shook his head._

_“S’not the same” Steve groaned in frustration._

_“Clearly, because I wouldn’t have bailed out on my partner over one bad case!” Bucky’s eyes turned steely and he pushed himself off the side of the vehicle, fury radiating off him as he charged into Steve’s space._

_“You really think that’s what this is about!? One bad case!? This was me! My emotions got in the way! I made a bad call because I was too scared of losing you to do my god damn job!” Steve charged back into his space, equally furious._

_“Then get a grip!” suddenly Bucky grabbed Steve’s shirt, spinning them around and slamming him into the side of Bucky’s car, kissing him passionately. Steve moved against him fervently, plunging his hand into the long chestnut hair and gripping Bucky’s jacket as they kissed. The two pulled away for air and Bucky looked at him._

_“Can’t get a grip on you Stevie, been tryin’ for years” Steve searched his face and pulled him back in for a softer kiss._

_“Then stay with me.”_

* * *

 

Loki silently pulled up to the front door and followed Bucky inside.

“He can’t know”

“I won’t say anything”

“I mean it”

“So do I” Bucky looked at him and a tear slid down his face.

“Thanks Loki” Loki smiled softly and hugged his friend.

“If you need anything, just call okay?” Bucky nodded. Loki was just about to open the door when Bucky whispered.

“It’s Rumlow” Loki felt his world grind to a halt and he turned to look at the New Yorker.

“As in Brock Rumlow?” Bucky nodded.

“He tells the squad about it, doctors it to hide what it is, they think he’s got someone in Bethesda, they don’t know it’s me” Bucky wiped his eyes.

“Steve’s really happy for him” Loki rushed back into the living-room and held him tightly.

“Oh God Bucky, I’m so sorry” Bucky let out a sob and buried his face in the slim man’s shoulder.

“What am I gunna do? I can’t take it anymore!” Loki swallowed thickly, plan already forming.

“We’ll figure it out, I’m with you, no matter what. You have my word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who may not know, SANE nurse stands for Sexual Assault Nurse Examiners. They're trained to specialized in Sexual Violence. Many universities have 24/hr on-call SANE nurses as well.


	10. The Secret's Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter deals with reliving sexual abuse and aftermath of abuse. It's not graphic, but please be aware!
> 
> Love you all <3

“Captain!” The bullpen all froze as Scott ran into the room. Steve looked up at him from where he was reviewing a case with Brock and Rollins. Scott took a deep breath and froze as he realized all eyes were on him.

“C-could I talk to you in your office?” Brock raised an eyebrow at Steve who shrugged. If he got caught using police resources to check on Bucky, being fired would be the least of his problems.

“Of course, give me one second guys” the two walked into his office and Scott closed the door.

“Whattya got?”

“Not much, but I got an address in Bethesda, where the calls from that number are coming from. Maybe you could stop by and introduce yourself?” Steve nodded to himself as someone knocked on his door.

“Yes?” Sam walked in looking guilty with Clint and Natasha on either side. Steve looked at them.

“Okay so don’t get mad, but it turns out we aren’t the only ones worried about Bucky” Steve watched as they closed the door. Clint took a deep breath and began speaking slowly.

“We think he’s being abused, Bruce does too” Steve gasped.

“A-abused? Blackmail yes, but _abuse_?” Sam looked at him sadly.

“They think it’s going hand in hand.” Steve swallowed thickly.

“Okay, okay. Nat you’re with me, Scott call Bruce and tell him to meet us at the address, and to bring a kit just in case. Sam, I need you and Clint to cover my ass” Clint saluted and they walked out, Natasha and Steve grabbing their coats as Sam went over to help Rumlow in Steve’s place.

* * *

Thor silently walked into the row house, eyes immediately finding Loki sitting on the couch reading. The dark-haired man looked up at his brother and his eyes immediately filled with tears.

“Oh Loki…” Thor rushed over and dropped to his knees beside his brother who began to weep.

“He’s upstairs sleeping. It’s the same, it’s just like Fandral-“ Thor gently shushed his brother as his own fury began to bubble in his veins.

“None of that brother, we will end this. You have my word” Thor gently pulled back and Loki sniffed, nodding his head.

“Does he know who did this?”

“Detective Rumlow” Thor’s jaw clicked as his own eyes filled with tears. He grabbed the side of his brother’s neck and locked eyes with him.

“We will right this wrong, I swear to you. we will end this.”

* * *

 

“You’re sure this is the right address?”

“Positive” Steve slowly unholstered his gun as he and Natasha entered the dilapidated building. Natasha noticing the sign on the old broken door.

“It’s condemned Steve, set for demolition next month.” Steve felt his gut churn as they slowly entered, checking the rooms.

“Clear”

“Clear”

“All clear here”

“Steve…” Steve slowly entered the back room where Natasha was standing, her gun hanging uselessly at her side. Steve’s hand immediately went to his mouth as he let out a strangled gasp.

 

The room was in complete chaos, blood splatter and broken furniture decorating the room like some homage to Fight Club. A catchpole lay discarded in the corner along with a scattering of dog treats which Steve immediately recognized as the one’s Bucky kept in his pocket when going for retrievals. He didn’t even realize he’d begun hyperventilating until Natasha put her hands on his chest.

“Steve, it doesn’t mean anything, I know it looks bad, but-“

“Oh my God” Steve staggered over, just barely remembering not to touch anything as he spotted the mattress in the corner.

The mattress covered in rips and dried bloodstains. Natasha grabbed him by the arm and dragged him from the room.

“Go home Steve, you can’t be here. _Go Home._ I’ll call it in.” Steve wiped his eyes and stumbled to his car, driving on autopilot.

* * *

 

“Steven” Steve looked up at the two Norwegians in his living room. Loki’s tear-stained face and Thor’s infuriated eyes meeting his.

“W-where is he?” Thor stepped forward.

“He’s sleeping, he has had a long day” Steve nodded and a sob escaped his throat. Loki coughed.

“How did you find out?”

“He’s been acting weird for weeks, I did some digging and-“

“Do you know who it is?” Steve shook his head and looked at the brother’s.

“You do?” they remained silent and Steve became enraged.

“You _do_ don’t you!? Tell me!” Thor immediately stepped between the two, grabbing Steve roughly by the shirt.

“You will not speak to my brother in such a manner, am I understood?!” Steve ripped himself out of the iron grip and collapsed onto the chair.

“ _Please_ , just-just tell me what you can.” Loki shifted uncomfortably.

“It is not my place to speak for James, but perhaps, if I tell you what happened to _me_ , you will be able to infer your own” Steve looked up at him, Thor immediately looking at his brother in concern.

“Loki…” Loki turned sharply.

“He would do it for me, how can I not return the loyalty?” he inhaled deeply and turned to Steve.

“Do you know why Thor and I immigrated to America?” Steve shook his head.

“No, never really mattered to me to be honest” Loki smiled and took a deep breath. Steve watched Thor straighten in the seat next to his brother, like he was on guard.

“As you can probably infer, Thor is far more athletic than I, and had a great deal more friends. Being the little brother, I often tagged along in a desire to fit in. As we got older, my brother’s friend group narrowed to consist of myself, a woman named Sif, and three men by the names of Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral-“ Thor spit and muttered something in Norwegian, and Steve felt it best not to address the loogie now sitting on his coffee table – as gross as that was.

“They did not keep their contempt for me a secret, and being the young teenager I was I often intentionally insulted to taunted them, knowing that Thor would never make me leave, and they would never ask.

Then when I was seventeen, Fandral began being very kind to me, he would invite me on hunting trips and sit next to me at gatherings. I believed us to be friends.-“ Loki sucked in a breath and Thor grabbed his arm. Steve’s eyes filling with compassion.

“You don’t have to-“ Loki looked at the captain sharply.

“Yes I do, this is for James.” He sighed deeply and continued.

“One night we were both heavily intoxicated and he offered to accompany me home, as Thor was not ready to leave yet. W-when we arrived home, Fandral-he- he forced himself upon me. When it was over, he told me that if I told anyone, he would ensure that no one ever spoke to me again, and that Thor would never love a brother who was so weak and unable to defend himself.” Steve felt his heart break.

“The abuse went on for months, years even. I never said a word until I discovered I was adopted. Our – Thor’s father Odin had made it very clear homosexuals were not accepted in his family. When they disowned me for my own sexuality I told them of Fandral’s actions, hoping that they would spare me and banish him. They didn’t believe me.

When Fandral discovered I’d told he beat me mercilessly. When Thor found me at the hostel I was staying at I had no choice but to tell him everything. Thor took me to receive medical attention where I reported the abuse to law enforcement. However, Fandral was an upstanding member of the community, he had a promising future and this could ruin him. So he was never brought up on charges.

I contemplated suicide for a time, but did not wish to give him the satisfaction of my death. Instead I ran away. I stayed in Sweden for some months before finally coming to America, originally settling in Chicago.” Loki took a minute to compose himself and Thor rumbled low in his throat.

“When I found out Loki had gone, I begged my parents to allow him home. Mother wanted to so badly but father refused. I went home that night, packed a carry-on and flew to Chicago. We have never returned. Not even for our mother’s funeral.” Steve looked at them and Loki wiped his eyes.

“I was horrified at what was happening to me, but the fear of the person I loved most rejecting me because of it. It was more frightening. So I allowed the abuse to continue under the promise that no one would find out. Then one day I just couldn’t take it anymore.” Steve swallowed thickly and slowly spoke, his hands shaking.

“Thank you for telling me Loki, I’m so sorry that happened to you.” Loki smiled and Steve coughed nervously.

“But why did you tell me this” Loki made sure to lock eyes with Steve has he spoke.

“Because that’s how I know _exactly_ what Bucky is going through”…

* * *

 

Bucky blinked awake, becoming aware of the sensation of someone stroking his hair. He could hear the familiar thump of a heartbeat beneath his ear and the soft scent of his fiancé’s cologne and laundry detergent hit his nose. Glancing over at the clock he realized it said 8:00pm. He’d slept all day.

“Hey baby, it’s just me. You awake?” Bucky slowly moved, realizing how stiff he was and looked up at Steve, preparing to offer him a soft smile and some bullshit excuse as to why he was sleeping all day.

Bucky immediately felt fear grip his chest.

Steve looked _awful._

Dark bags under his swollen, bloodshot eyes and red nose. His voice rough and scratchy although he clearly had not been asleep. Bucky could still see the glint of tear tracks on his cheeks which had yet to completely dry. He went to pull away to check him over and Steve’s arms tightened.

“Steve?” Steve squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, sniffing as he continued to rhythmically run his hands through Bucky’s hair.

Bucky was starting to think Steve was doing it more for himself.

He gently framed the blonde’s face and looked at him in concern.

“Steve, baby doll what’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Steve let out a choked laugh that sounded more like a sob and shook his head, smiling in spite of himself over the fact that Bucky was worried about _him._

“No, no it’s not okay” Bucky’s eyes filled with concern and he began to sit up, ignoring the pain that surged through him.

“Are you hurt, Stevie what’s going on?” Steve inhaled sharply, covering his mouth as more tears fell from his eyes. Bucky looked down at himself and suddenly remembered that he was in nothing but Steve’s sweatpants, the only thing loose enough to be comfortable without being fully nude.

“Oh God, Bucky…” Bucky felt his own chest begin to heave as everything became clear.

_He knows._

_HeknowsSteveknowsheknowsheknowsheknows._

Bucky had to backpedal, he needed an excuse, anything. But his mouth was dry, his eyes were stinging and he’d forgotten to take off the hospital bracelet.

_He knows._

“S-Steve, please, I-I can explain-“ Steve gently reached out and pulled him back down, cradling him like he was something delicate. Bucky tried to push away. He could hear someone washing dishes downstairs. Loki. That _bastard_.

“It wasn’t Loki Buck, just breathe okay, shh” Bucky found himself pressing his face into Steve’s cotton-clad chest, clinging desperately. His throat was almost completely closed up.

“S’gunna be okay, it’s not your fault-“ Bucky took a deep breath in and the next thing he knew he was sobbing whole-heartedly into Steve’s chest, pressing closer and closer as he desperately clawed at his fiancé’s arms.

A sob escaped from Steve as he cradled the back on his head, pressing his lips to Bucky’s forehead, rocking him as he cried.

“S’not your fault, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. It’s gunna be okay, I promise, it’s not your fault sweetheart, it’s not your fault.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is in italics because it falls during the same timeline as the previous one. It's just Steve's POV of events.
> 
> It is also v sad.

_Steve was sitting on the couch, staring at Loki with horrified eyes._

_“You can’t mean what I think you’re implying” Loki swallowed thickly and remained silent._

_“That is all I will share, now if you will excuse me. Dinner is in the oven.” Loki stood and left and Steve stared at Thor. The large man shrugged and looked at him sadly._

_“I consider you a brother Steven, but even I cannot share this tale” Steve scrubbed a hand over his mouth and slowly walked upstairs. He glanced at the clock in the hallway, it was only three-thirty. His mind flashed back to the images of the building and he gagged, rushing to the bathroom and trying to keep himself quiet as he emptied his stomach into the porcelain. He was suddenly hit with the image of Bucky bent over in the exact same way and tears began to burn his eyes._

_It hadn’t been something he ate._

_And it hadn’t been Steve._

_He didn’t understand, why didn’t Bucky just come to him when it started. Steve could **help** he was a police captain in the country’s capital for fuck’s sake. This was what he was built for._

_A little voice in the back of his head told Steve that was exactly the reason why his ex-detective fiancé hadn’t muttered a word. Steve brushed his teeth and showered, he quietly crept into the bedroom and his heart shattered all over again._

_Bucky was curled up on Steve’s side of the bed, hugging his pillow to his face as he drew his knees up to his chest. He was in the fetal position, protecting himself from an attacker Steve couldn’t see._

_Upon closer inspection Steve realized that the light grey pillowcase was dark with the dampness of the tears he had shed in his sleep. He whimpered occasionally and would flex his hands into the pillow. Steve could see the waistband of his navy and white NYPD sweatpants hanging loosely around Bucky’s waist. Steve didn’t need to get any closer to see the bruises blossoming all over Bucky’s body, his eyes repeatedly drawn to dark handprints on his hip that definitely weren’t his. He gently advanced toward the bed when he heard the door open downstairs. Bucky let out another whimper and Steve gently stroked his short hair back, remembering when Bucky’d cut it after the loss of his range of motion in his shoulder._

_“I’ll be right back sweetheart, I love you” Bucky didn’t budge, and Steve couldn’t even begin to imagine how exhausted he must be._

_He walked downstairs and felt his stomach drop._

_Standing in his living room was none other than Chief of Police Nick Fury, Deputy Chief Maria Hill and IAB Director Everett Ross. Natasha peeked over Fury’s shoulder at him and Sam stepped through the front door._

_“C’mon man, let’s take a seat yeah?” Steve felt his lip quiver and he looked at Sam with an anguished expression, allowing the detective to gently grab his arm and guide him to the couch…_

_They still hadn’t figured out who it was, the DNA was being tested. The blood had all been different stages._

_They’d raped him more than once._

_There was evidence of extensive struggles, including the catchpole being used as a weapon, blood on one hand and bloody handprint on the other._

_“He fought back Steve, he fought back every time.”_

_Steve very quickly informed Sam that that most certainly did **not** make him feel better._

_Maria quietly encouraged him to get Bucky to get medical attention. Loki softly gave them the name of the SANE nurse they’d met that morning._

* * *

 

_Steve felt his lungs fail as the morning time line began to piece itself together as Loki gave his statement._

_Bucky’d been raped at six-fifteen._

**_Steve had gotten to work at six._ **

_Bucky’d been found by a homeless man at seven-thirty, naked and unconscious._

**_Steve had been drinking coffee and discussing their newest lead with Rumlow and Rollins._ **

_Bucky’d begged the doctor not to call Steve – to call Loki instead – at eight-forty-five._

**_Steve had been on the phone with ADA Coulson._ **

_Bucky’d finished his exam with SANE nurse Pepper Potts at ten-thirty._

**_Scott, Natasha, Sam and Clint confronted Steve in his office at eleven._ **

_Bucky was released from the hospital at noon._

**_Steve and Natasha were driving to Bethesda._ **

_Maria looked at the captain and gently placed a hand on his knee._

_“Steve, is there any enemies Bucky may have? Anyone he put away get out recently?” Steve blinked and wracked his cotton-filled brain._

_“Umm, no. No, none that come to mind, I’ll call Phillips see if-“_

_“We’ll do it Steve, don’t worry about it okay?” Natasha gave him a tiny yet real smile and Steve nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. Chief Fury looked at him and said firmly, but not unkindly._

_“Anyone who might use him to get to you?” Steve snorted and shook his head._

_“Not unless we count Brock being pissed at the promotion, but that’s long blown over.” The police all laughed softly at Steve’s weak humour - except for Loki, who immediately excused himself from the room. Thor following._

 

_“You need to tell them” Loki looked at Thor and shook his head._

_“I promised”_

_“Loki-“_

_“No, this is about him, I can’t make choices for him right now Thor you **know** that.”_

_“But-“_

_“I will speak to James, but I will not make his decisions for him” Thor swallowed thickly and nodded, the two brother’s leaning against the counter silently as the detectives continued talking to Steve…_

* * *

 

_Steve closed the door and glanced over at the brothers, his eyes were red-rimmed from crying, nose running._

_He’d also ripped a terrier sized hole in the sofa throw._

_“I-“ Steve collapsed against the wall and sobbed into his hands. Loki watched nervously as Thor strode forward._

_“That is enough Steven” Steve wiped his face and looked up at him._

_“You will not let him see you like this. Do you understand” Loki’s eyes went wide at the steel in his brother’s voice._

_“You will be broken, you will feel as though the entire world had left you. the anger and guilt because you don’t feel you noticed in time will eat away at you. but you will never let him know. He cannot heal if he believes you need him. He needs you, and you need to be there – more than last time.” Thor’s own eyes were filled with tears and Loki came to the realization that he wasn’t just talking about Steve._

_“You will be strong for him, because you love him, and he needs you. Break down later, but not right now. No go upstairs, and do your job.” Steve swallowed thickly and nodded, turning to the stairs. He suddenly stopped and turned around._

_“I don’t know what to say, what do I say?” he held his hands out helplessly._

_“How do I fix it? I can’t fix this” Loki looked at him softly, pausing from where he had quickly been advancing to his older brother, who’s age was showing more now than ever before._

_“You don’t have to say anything Steven, you just have to be there” Steve gripped his hair with his hand and slowly padded up the stairs. Loki immediately turned to his brother and enveloped him in his arms._

_“I cannot tell you how much I love you, brother mine. I’m healed now, perhaps it’s time you did too” Thor inhaled deeply, and finally all the years of repressed guilt and anger found their escape. The little row house on Rhode Island Avenue a sanctuary for the wounded and healing._

* * *

 

_Steve gently walked back into the bedroom, the clock now reading five o’clock._

_Bucky had barely moved._

_Steve gently crawled into Bucky’s side of the bed, immediately noticing the increase in bruises and the familiar bright blue of a hospital bracelet._

_“Hey Buck, scooch over will ya?” he pitched his whisper like he would any time he came home late. Not wanting to rouse or worry the sleeping man._

_Bucky did what he always did, sighing in his sleep and curling himself around Steve. Steve breathed in shakily as tears began to silently make their way down his face. He positioned Bucky on his chest and began running his hand through his hair, kissing his forehead softly every few strokes._

_He was on leave. Rumlow would be acting Captain in his absence because Natasha would be lead investigator._

_Steve couldn’t care less about being Captain right now. Brock could keep the position for all he cared._

* * *

 

_He had no idea how long they’d been laying like that, he didn’t even know if Loki and Thor were still there. He was just about to go into another round of silent tears when Bucky murmured against his chest, body tensing at the feeling of another person pressed against him._

_Steve cradled him and gently pressed his lips to the crown of his head, blinking away the tears and sniffing quickly. He began to rhythmically run his hands through Bucky’s hair again as he continued to stir._

_“Hey baby, it’s just me. You awake?” Bucky rolled over and the smile died on his lips, concern filling the slate orbs._

_“Steve? Is everything okay?” soft hands framed his face and Steve clenched his eyes shut._

_Thor was gunna be pissed._

_“No. No it’s not okay.”_


	12. The Monster

Brock grinned as he kicked his feet up on the desk, surveying his office with shining eyes.

“Finally, Captain Brock Rumlow” he crossed his arms behind his head, winking at Jack as he walked into the room.

“Looks good don’t it?” Rollins furrowed his brow and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the doorframe.

“C’mon man, Steve’s goin’ through a tough time. Don’t be a dick” Brock rolled his eyes and groaned.

“It’ll be fine, I’m sure it’s not _that_ big a deal” Jack’s eyes went wide and he gaped at Brock.

“You don’t know do you?” Brock raised an eyebrow.

“No?”

Jack closed the door and sat down, pitching his voice low.

“James Barnes was raped – found him yesterday morning out cold in some old dump in Bethesda” Brock felt ice shoot through his veins.

_That little shit._

“What?” Jack nodded.

“I know, it’s horrible. Steve’s a mess – internal affairs and the joint-chiefs are taking point. They even brought Maria back to investigate with Nat.”

Brock was going to be sick.

“Oh my God, oh my _God_!” Brock made a show of dropping his arms, staring around the office with a carefully blank face.

“I’ll – I’ll have to stop by, see if there’s anything they need, y’know like groceries or something” Jack gave him a sad smile and nodded.

“It’s horrible, they did a real number on him – looks like it’s being going on a while from the medical reports. Can’t imagine what he must’ve gone through.”

Brock did. He remembered every punch Barnes landed. Every scratch, bite and kick. You could leave the NYPD, but that didn’t mean the NYPD left you. Brock bit his lip to keep from smirking.

“Kid’s a fighter, I’m sure he’ll pull through” Jack smiled softly and nodded his head.

“Do they have anything yet?” Jack nodded.

“Scene was a mess, they’ve got like twenty different DNA samples from blood, urine, etcetera. And Scott was able to trace a phone number back to Bethesda which was how they found the scene in the first place. Steve’s a mess, but it won’t be long before we find the bastard.” Brock nodded and glanced at the clock.

“Here, I gotta make a call but we’ll chat later yeah?” Rollins nodded and walked to the door before turning back quickly.

“And congrats on Captain, not the best way to get it but hey, here you are” the man quirked a soft smile at his partner before taking off into the bullpen. Brock quickly got up and closed the door, slamming his hands down on the desk.

“That little _bitch_ , I’m gunna _kill_ him!”

* * *

 

It was around three in the morning when Steve was finally able to coerce Bucky into going downstairs for food, citing his own _no food in the bedroom rule_. In reality Steve couldn’t care less, but he knew Bucky liked routine.

Steve kept his fingers laced through his fiancé’s as they slowly padded down the stairs. Bucky felt his heart melt in gratitude when he saw Loki passed out on the couch, Thor snoring on the floor next to him. The two smiled when they walked into the kitchen.

Norwegian yellow pea soup sat simmering in the slow cooker, and a tray of peanut butter and chocolate stuffed ebelskivers sat on the counter, covered in plastic wrap. Bucky felt tears prick his eyes and allowed Steve to draw him up against his side, Bucky focused on the heat radiating on his lower back from the large palm. Steve kept him against his side as he quietly pulled down some bowls and dished them up. He turned to Bucky and whispered softly.

“Wanna sit?” Bucky felt his throat close and shook his head.

“Rather stand” Steve’s face contorted in anguish before he schooled himself again, nodding and handing Bucky the bowl. He slowly brought it to his lips, noting how Steve didn’t touch his until he’d had several spoonfuls.

“S’good” Steve smiled and tried it.

“It is, we’ll need the recipe, s’a good comfort food” Bucky nodded and took a few more bites before setting the bowl down. Steve didn’t hesitate in forgetting his own, opening up his arms as Bucky burrowed himself into his chest. The blonde placed one hand on the back of Bucky’s head, the other arm wrapping tightly around his waist as he pressed his lips next to his ear, rocking softly as Bucky looped his arms under Steve’s and up to grip his shoulders.

“Stevie, you gotta know-“ Bucky began shaking again and Steve gently shushed him.

“S’okay baby, we don’t have to talk about right now okay? Just know how much I love you okay? We’ll get through this together yeah?” Bucky sniffed and nodded into his chest, still clinging to him.

“Do you think you can finish eating for me? Maybe try one of the pastries?” Bucky nodded but made no attempt at moving and Steve leaned his hip against the counter, allowing himself to take more of Bucky’s weight. He eventually got Bucky to finish the bowl, and the two quietly shared one of the pastries before Steve led him back up to bed.

* * *

 

Bucky sat on the couch with Loki as they quietly watched TV. Steve was in the other room with Thor learning how to make cured salmon.

Loki knew full well that really Thor was just offering Steve a reprieve from the anguish encompassing him. Bucky sipped at his water and looked over at Loki.

“I have to tell him don’t I?” Loki said nothing but nodded, smiling gently at his friend. Bucky’s eyes filled with tears and he tucked his knees up to his chest.

“It’s gunna kill him”

“It will hurt him, I won’t deny that. But not knowing, not being able to help. It will destroy him James” Bucky swallowed thickly and nodded. Loki patted his knee and stood, walking into the kitchen.

“Thor and I are going to go home for a bit, tend to the bar and other things. Call us if you need anything but we will stop by tomorrow as well” Thor looked at him in confusion, but the younger man’s tone bore no argument. Steve nodded.

“I can’t thank you enough-“

“Don’t thank us at all, you would do it for us would you not?” Steve’s eyes watered and he nodded. The brothers grabbed up their belongings and left. Steve coming out to sit with Bucky on the couch.

* * *

 

“They were using me Steve” Steve swallowed thickly, willing himself not to falter in the shapes he was tracing on Bucky’s shoulder as the man tucked himself under his arm.

“Th-they were mad at you, and they thought I would help them and I said no – obviously” Steve bit his lip so hard it began to bleed.

They’d been after Steve.

They wanted to hurt him.

Bucky got hurt _because_ of Steve.

“They called in about a potentially rabid dog in Bethesda, Wanda was supposed to go but she was nervous, she’d never dealt with a rabid one before. So I said I’d go” Steve willed his breathing to remain even, Bucky hadn’t looked up from the TV yet, so Steve kept his eyes glued to the screen.

“I couldn’t believe it when it happened the first time – I was in shock ya know? Like how is this possible? I couldn’t wrap my head around it and he just – and then it just kept happening, over and over and over and I didn’t know how to stop it. I couldn’t tell you, I’m sorry-“ Steve pivoted from where he was on the couch to kneel in front of Bucky.

“Enough. Don’t you _ever_ apologize to me for this, you hear me? _Ever._ That monster, that _thing_ , it hurt you. You didn’t ask for this, you didn’t _want_ this. You did _nothing_ wrong, _Nothing_ to deserve this-“ tears fell freely from Bucky’s cheeks as Steve framed his face in his hands, whispering fiercely up at him.

“You tell me who hurt you baby, tell me who it was and I will make them pay. They will _never_ touch you again do you understand me. All I need is a name, do you know who it was?” Bucky whimpered and nodded, but Steve could see how much effort it was taking for him to form the words, how scared he was to vocalize the name of his attacker.

“Do I know them baby, do I know who hurt you?” Bucky squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, gripping Steve’s wrists in his hands. Steve felt his own tears slip from his face.

He knew them.

He’d probably been talking to them during this whole thing.

Had they been in their home? Had they sat on this very couch while Steve offered them a beer, Bucky terrified at seeing the person who tortured him reclining in their living room?

Steve felt himself getting desperate, giving Bucky a gentle shake and pressing himself closer to the man in front of him, pushing their foreheads together.

“Tell me his name sweetheart, that’s all I need, just a name. Can you do that for me?”

“He’ll be so mad, he’ll come after me-“ Steve shook his head vehemently and slid his hands back to cradle the base of Bucky’s skull, Bucky’s hands pressing against his chest as they breathed each other’s air.

“I won’t let that happen, he’s never gunna touch you again I promise. You’ve been so _brave_ baby, so proud of my best guy. I just need you to do this one thing for me okay?” Bucky nodded and breathed slowly, trying to calm himself down. Steve gently stroked his hair and smiled encouragingly –

There was a knock at the door.

The two looked at each other and Bucky wiped his eyes.

“You should get that, could be Nat or Maria” Steve looked at him with heartbroken eyes.

“I’ll tell you, I promise. B-but I need a few minutes, saying it out loud – it’s gunna make it real, more than it already is” Steve nodded and pressed his lips firmly to Bucky’s forehead as the doorbell rang. He wiped his eyes and walked to the door.

“Oh – hey man, c’mon in” Steve stepped aside and Bucky pulled the throw around himself, glancing up to see who was at the door as a voice whispered.

“Hey, I hope I’m not intruding. I just came to see how you guys were doing, if there’s anything you need?” the guest stepped around Steve and into the foyer, glancing into the living room.

Bucky’s heart stopped.

Brock winked at him before turning his face into one of pure compassion and concern.

“Heya Bucko, how you feeling?”


	13. The Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter deals with a description of a panic attack. It's not overly vivid, but please proceed with caution.

Bucky sat ramrod straight on the couch, eyes wide as Brock came up and knelt down in front of him, where Steve had been a few moments before. He gently placed his hand on Bucky’s knee and he jerked away quickly.

Steve quietly stepped forward and grasped Brock’s shoulder, silently coaching him to take a step back as he watched his fiancé’s face.

Bucky was terrified.

“Hey Brock, could you help me in the kitchen for a second?” Brock looked up at him and nodded.

“O’course Steve, anything you need” he smiled down at Bucky as Steve began to lead the way to the kitchen, lunging down and muttering into his ear.

“Don’t be stupid Barnes” Bucky felt himself begin to tremble as Brock followed the blonde into the kitchen. He waited until his rapist had disappeared from view and pulled out his phone.

_Its him, he’s in the house. Come back._

He leaned back and closed his eyes, praying Loki would get there soon.

* * *

 

Steve and Brock were talking quietly in the kitchen.

“Has he said who it was yet?” Steve shook his head.

“No, he won’t say at all. The bastard’s shaken him up real bad, has him convinced they’ll go after me” Brock nodded contemplatively.

“Maybe – maybe you should back off a little” Steve’s head snapped to his.

“No! Hear me out, the guy hurt him to get to you right?” Steve nodded.

“So maybe you stay out of it, less likely to aggravate the prick. I’ll go with Nat and Maria on it.” Steve glanced into the living room where Bucky had pressed himself into the corner of the couch, eyes glued to their backs as he pulled the couch throw tightly around him.

“Come on man, you’re too close to this anyways. I’ll get him, I promise.” Steve nodded distractedly and picked up his phone as it buzzed, message from Natasha coming through. Brock turned back to the dishes he was washing and Steve felt the world slow down.

* * *

 

Bucky chanced a glance away from Brock to look out the window. Loki said they weren’t far, and that he’d have his phone on him all day. He should’ve replied by now.

He turned back to the kitchen and watched as Steve picked up his cell phone. His body suddenly going rigid as very, very, _very_ slowly raised his head from the screen to lock eyes with his lover.

Bucky felt his stomach drop and scrambled for his phone.

The text to Loki.

It had gone to Steve.

He looked up at Steve who was still staring at him, but he could see the rage in Steve’s eyes, the locking of his jaw and quiver of his muscles as he held his phone in a crushing grip. Steve slowly began to turn away from Bucky, back towards the oblivious monster at the kitchen counter, hand raising in a fist.

Steve would kill him.

Steve would kill Brock. Then he couldn’t hurt him anymore.

Another thought stampeded its way through Bucky’s brain as quickly as the first.

Steve’d go to jail. Bucky would never see him again. Would never be able to marry him.

He had to stop it.

“Steve!” Steve immediately dropped his fist and swung back around as Brock did.

“C-could you c’mere for a minute?” Steve forced a smile and Bucky could see his eyes filling with tears.

“Be right there,” he then turned to Brock and used every ounce of control he had to speak softly.

“Hey man, not to kick you out or anything, but we’ve had one hell of a day so…” Brock smiled and nodded.

“No worries man, just call if you need anything” Brock walked up to Bucky who kept his eyes on Steve.

_Don’t give yourself away Rogers._

“Stay strong Bucko, we’ll find him, you have my word” he leaned down and hugged Bucky, discreetly licking his ear.

“You tell him about us, and I’ll put a bullet right between his perfect blue eyes.” Bucky nodded shakily and watched as he clapped Steve on the shoulder as he exited. Steve watching through the glass panelling of the door as he got into his car. Waiting until he’d driven away.

“S-Ste-“ Bucky barely had time to react before Steve was on him, dragging Bucky onto the floor in his lap as he ran his hands over his body, pressing kisses everywhere.

“Oh my God, _oh my God,_ Bucky, baby I am _so sorry._ I didn’t know, oh God, _I didn’t know._ He’s gone now, he’s gone he’s not gunna come back I swear, I promise he’s not going to touch you _ever_ again.” Bucky tried to get Steve to stop shaking, only to realize it was _him_. He tried to speak but all he could do was punch out air in quick, panicked breaths because his lungs didn’t want to work.

Steve cradled the back of Bucky’s head, guiding him into the nape of his neck as he rocked him on the floor, tears streaming down his face. He gripped Steve’s shoulders so hard Steve was sure he was leaving bruises but his fiancé didn’t say anything.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know, I _never_ would’ve let him in here baby, I’d _never_ let him into our _home_ ” Bucky nodded jerkily, he knew that. He wanted to tell him he knew. That he wasn’t mad at Steve, but he couldn’t talk. His vision whiting out.

“Come on Sweetheart breathe for me okay? You’re having a panic attack. I need you to breathe with me my love” Bucky felt himself get drawn back to the present. The last time Steve had used the term _my love_ had been when Bucky was bleeding out on the floor in that warehouse over two years ago.

“M’here,” he gasped out.

“M’with you” Steve let out a broken laugh and kissed his forehead.

“He’s gone baby, he’s gone. Just you and me okay? You’re safe with me okay?” Bucky let out another jerky nod and swallowed thickly, pressing himself even closer. He couldn’t stop hyperventilating, he knew it was only a matter of time before he passed out, his lungs screaming for air.

Steve gently cupped a hand over his mouth and nose, hoping to trigger some sort of rebreathing to calm him down. He gently rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head, letting his lips linger as Bucky continued to heave against him. Steve could feel him trying to calm down, and silently hoped he’d just faint and come around in a few moments, then they could figure out what Bucky wanted to do.

“Y’got me?” Steve was drawn back to the panicking man in his arms, his hand still gently pressed around his mouth and nose, a weak imitation of a paper bag. Bucky’s eyes were still wild, but the awareness engrained into him from his time in the NYPD was still there. He didn’t want to let his guard down.

Steve smiled at him and nodded as he pulled him in between his legs, leaning against the arm of the couch.

“I gotcha baby, I gotcha” Bucky inhaled deeply and felt his eyes roll back, the hyperventilating too much and he welcomed the unconsciousness that engulfed him.

* * *

 

Steve took the moment to let out a broken sob of his own. Looking up at the ceiling.

Brock _Fucking_ Rumlow.

“I will be the last thing that sonuvabitch ever sees” Steve growled into the silence of the living room, voice a timber unrecognizable even to his own ears and Bucky murmured, starting to come back around with his breathing evening itself out. He gently stroked the brown hair and swallowed thickly.

His mind was made up.

For the first time in his life, Captain Steve Grant Rogers was going to commit a crime.

He was going to commit murder.


	14. Natasha's Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience everyone! Paper season has me in it's clutches so my updates will be awful! Love you all!

_Bucky sat quietly in the interrogation room, Maria and ADA Coulson looking at him harshly._

_“You realize the gravity of your accusation?” Bucky flinched away from the words and looked down at the desk._

_“You realize the gravity of what he did to me?”_ Coulson had the decency to look ashamed and Steve snarled from his position behind the glass. Natasha standing next to him.

“Where is he?”

“He and Rollins went to canvas more in Bethesda, he has no idea you’ve come in” he turned and looked at her and she appraised him.

“Don’t be stupid Rogers, you let us handle this. We’ll bring him in” Steve turned back to the glass as Bucky began to head towards the exit, Steve moving to go meet him in the bullpen.

“No need to Nat, I’ll deal with the sonuvabitch myself” he softened his posture as he stepped out, slowly walking towards Bucky and extending his arm to wrap around his shoulder gently, kissing his temple.

Natasha watched through the doorway in concern. The two men were dressed in sweats, t-shirts and sneakers, both had a significant amount of facial hair (she never pegged Steve for a beard man) and Bucky’s hair was starting to get long again.

This was killing them. And Steve wasn’t stable.

She waited until they’d left before going to Maria, stomach in knots the whole time, he’d never forgive her for this. He’d never speak to her again.

But at least he’d be free to shut her out of his life, not in a cell.

“Maria, can I talk to you?”

* * *

 

Steve absently scratched Lucy’s head as the border collie lay next to his hip, she huffed and pressed closer to him as he wrapped his arm back around Bucky’s waist.

“I like this one”

“You like them all Steve” Bucky smiled softly and Steve nodded. Using his other hand to card through Bucky’s hair.

“I plead the fifth. Your hair’s gettin’ long again Buck” Bucky nodded and pressed into the hand, eyes drifting closed.

“I know, gotta make an appointment. Maybe next week” Steve nodded and Bucky stared at him for a minute.

“What?” Bucky’s eyes filed with tears and Steve swallowed thickly.

“Just, I bet when we first started dating you never figured I’d be this much trouble” it was meant as a joke, but Steve could hear the self-loathing in his voice, the guilt. Steve shook his head and pulled him closer.

“Naw, figured you’d be more trouble actually” Bucky rolled his eyes and brought a hand up to frame his face as he smiled wetly.

“Me? The one who mouthed off to half the instructors at the Academy thinks _I’d_ have been more trouble?”

“You got into a brawl at Coney Island and almost got kicked out of the Academy”

“No, _you_ got into a brawl and I saved your ass. I just wanted to go to the Expo” Steve laughed and Bucky chuckled softly, voice fading out. Steve watched his eyes cloud over and moved his head, drawing his fiancé’s attention back to him.

“Hey” Bucky looked up and Steve gently leaned in and kissed him.

“He’s not gunna take this from us. We won’t let him.” Bucky blinked and a tear escaped his eye.

“Promise?” Steve nodded and kissed him again.

“I promise. He can’t take away how much I love you, he can’t take away how amazing you are Buck. He’s just another speedbump for us to deal with is all.” Bucky gave him an incredulous look and laughed in spite of himself as the tension drained from him.

“A speedbump?” Steve shrugged.

“Okay, maybe a pothole” Bucky smiled wetly and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling into his chest.

“I love you so much Steve” Steve wrapped his arms tightly around him and peppered kisses along the top of his head.

“I love you too baby, more than anything.”

* * *

 

Steve opened the door, Bucky walking out from the kitchen as Natasha, Maria and Nick entered the room along with ADA Coulson. Steve looked at the attorney in confusion.

“Phil?” Phil gave him a grim look and Maria spoke firmly.

“Sit down Rogers” Bucky immediately came in and sat down next to him.

“Is this about Brock?” Maria nodded.

“We’ve gathered our evidence and we’re just waiting on a warrant, due to the nature of it, we won’t have it until Friday but he _will_ be arrested” Bucky felt tears sting his eyes as he leaned back against Steve’s side, jaw falling open in disbelief.

“R-really?” Natasha smiled and nodded.

“Yes, James, we’re gunna get him” Bucky turned to Steve excitedly and hugged him as tears of joy slid down his face. The group got quiet again and Steve glanced at them.

“That’s not the only reason why you’re here is it?” they shook their heads and Natasha looked away in shame.

“Nat?” Maria took a deep breath who nodded to Nick as he stood.

“Captain Rogers, please stand and put your hands behind your back” the two gaped and Bucky immediately grabbed at his shirt.

“What!? No, Steve had nothing to do with this?”

“Steven Rogers, you are under arrest for illegal use of police resources-“ Nick pulled Steve to his feet, Maria holding Bucky back as Phil reluctantly read him his rights.

“Stop this, please, he _needs_ me right now!” Bucky lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, his hands already cuffed behind his back.

“They can’t do this, Steve tell them you didn’t do anything wrong!” Steve sent a glare at Natasha from where he was pressing his face into Bucky’s hair.

“I trusted you Nat” Bucky turned to look at her as she looked at him desperately.

“Steve, it was the only way to keep you from doing something stupid, I didn’t _want_ to do this! I wanted to make sure you were still _here_ for Bucky!” Natasha felt her heart break at the cold eyes. She had just wanted to help.

“Yeah, in a holding cell, I get one fifteen minute visit with him a day now, thanks for all your help Detective Romanov” tears fell from her eyes as Steve was dragged out of the apartment, Bucky trying to follow in hysterics.

“Steve!” Steve turned back and Nick rolled his eyes as he rested his forehead against his.

“S’gunna be okay baby, you call T’Challa okay?” Bucky nodded and pressed a wet kiss to his lips.

“Okay, m’gunna get you out, I promise” Steve smiled tearfully.

“I know, just another pothole right?” Bucky laughed and Steve allowed Nick to drag him into the cruiser. Natasha slowly stepped forward and reached out to Bucky’s shoulder.

“James-“ Suddenly all six feet of ex-NYPD detective James Buchanan Barnes turned on her and Natasha felt scared for the first time in her life.

“Get out of my house”

“But, James I –“ he charged her towards the door with fury in his eyes.

“I said _get out_!” Natasha rushed out and into her own car, beginning to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

 

Bucky slammed the door shut and slid down, body heaving with sobs as he hugged himself tightly. When he finally managed to pull himself together and stand up he stumbled in to grab his cell phone.

 _“Sgt. Barnes?”_ Bucky let out a broken sob and the regal voice immediately filled with concern.

_“What has happened?”_

“T’Challa, h-how do you charge for representation?”

_“Are you in trouble!?”_

“No, no it’s Steve” Bucky broke into tears again and there was rustling on the other end.

_“I am on my way James, I am short on my pro bono, let’s see if I cannot be of some service.”_


	15. Bullpen Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you again for all your patience, this is a crazy time of year for me and I'm really trying to update as often as possible but school is insane this year. #4thyearprobs

Steve glared at Natasha with cold eyes as she hesitantly walked into the holding area at the police station.

“Steve”

“Fuck off” her eyes filled with tears as she stood awkwardly in front of his cell.

“Please-“

“Why should I talk to you, why should I even give you the time of day, you ratted me out Nat!” she quickly advanced to him and held her arms out in a placating gesture.

“Steve please, you would’ve _killed_ him” Steve stood up abruptly from the bench and rushed up against the bars.

“You could get this _whole_ case thrown out! For fuck’s sake Natasha what were you thinking!?” The two stared each other down, both with pained expressions.

“I was thinking about how Bucky would rather have his fiancé arrested for a month than serving a life sentence for murder” Steve clicked his jaw and looked away.

“Come on Steve, you _know_ I wouldn’t have done it if I felt there was another way” he shook his head.

“I trusted you-“

“Detective Romanov, I trust you aren’t speaking to my client without proper witnesses?” Natasha spun around and Steve looked up as Bucky stormed into the office. T’Challa calmly walking behind him.

Natasha’s eyes went wide as Bucky shoved her to the side, reaching through the bars to frame Steve’s face.

“You okay?” Steve visibly deflated at the touch and smiled softly.

“Yeah, just pissed”

“Join the club” the two men pressed their foreheads together through the bars and Bucky closed his eyes.

“You shouldn’t be in here” the blonde let out a dry laugh and rested his hands on his fiancé’s hips through the bars.

“Tell _her_ that” T’Challa looked over at them and then turned to Natasha.

“I would like to speak to you and your supervisor please”

* * *

 

“You are the best prosecutor in Washington, Mr. Coulson, and yet you could not get a warrant which would come into effect sooner than Friday?” Phil had the decency to look embarrassed as T’Challa raised his eyebrows in disappointment.

Maria sighed and looked over at Phil.

“He is right you know” Phil rolled his eyes.

“You think I want Rogers _arrested_!? This puts my whole case in jeopardy”

T’Challa was quiet for a moment and looked at the other attorney.

“Has anyone else come forward about this?” Phil shook his head

“No, just Natasha” T’Challa stroked his goatee.

“Then before you bring my client up on charges counselor, I highly suggest you conduct interviews with the rest of the team first.”

* * *

 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about man” Nick groaned as Sam shrugged again.

“Look, you were one of the first on scene. I _know_ you know about the traces” Sam pursed his lips and shook his head.

“S’a great story man, but I have no idea what you’re talking about. Steve’s as straight as they come, he’d never abuse his authority like that.” Maria rubbed her hands over her face as Sam was excused from the interrogation room.

“They’re all lying” Maria threw her hands up in the air and shook her head.

“Of course the are Phil! But it’s not a matter of whether or not we believe them, it’s the evidence. So what do we have?” Phil sighed heavily and looked over at the Deputy Chief.

“Nothing, we have nothing.”

* * *

 

Brock knocked back his beer and glanced down at the burner phone. He knew the squad knew about the phone, but had nothing to trace it with.

He wondered if he could get one more run out of Barnes, not that it overly mattered, he already had captain. He was broken out of his revere by a knock on his front door.

“Yeah”

“It’s Rollins” Brock smiled and flung the door open

“Hey man what-“ Rollins stormed into the apartment, Clint following closely.

“Brock Rumlow, you are under arrest for the rape and blackmail of James Barnes, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…” Rollins continued to rattle off his Miranda Warning.

“What!? What are you talking about this is bullshit!”

* * *

 

Bucky let out a breath of relief as Steve was removed from the holding cell. A very smug T’Challa standing behind them. Bucky immediately hugged him and handed him his coat.

“Let’s go grab some dinner, you hungry?” Steve smiled softly and pressed his lips to Bucky’s forehead.

“Starving” the three began to make their way to the elevator when Sam rushed up.

“Wait, just stay here a minute!” the two looked at him in confusion when the voice called out from the hallway.

“Damn it Rollins, let me go!” Clint and Jack turned the corner, barely managing to hang on to the struggling Rumlow as they entered the bullpen.

Steve saw red.

* * *

 

The whole thing happened in slow motion, Bucky felt the voices grow distant as his ears began to ring as he turned the corner. Steve was stiff as a springboard next to him, whole body coiled in rage.

“You! You little bitch! I’ll kill you! I’ll fucking kill you!” Bucky squared his shoulders, looking at him with cold eyes. He wasn’t scared anymore.

He was pissed.

Steve made a move forward and Bucky flung his arm up against his chest, suddenly reminding everyone present just how _big_ the two of them were. How strong they were.

Steve strained against his fiancé’s firm arm, eyes ablaze.

“Enough Steve, he’s not worth it. Let’s just go home okay?” Steve let out a low snarl and reluctantly stepped back. Taking Bucky’s hand and leading him out of the room.

“You stupid bitch! Shoulda killed you when I had the chance!” Bucky whirled around and stormed back into the bullpen, placing a firm hand on Brock’s chest and knocking him into one of the chairs.

“You’re going to jail, for a very _very_ long time. And I cannot _wait_ to see who makes you their bitch” a quick flash of fear slipped into Brock’s infuriated eyes and Bucky smirked.

“Karma’s a real bitch pal” with that he turned around and grabbed Steve’s hand again, murmuring softly.

“Let’s get out of here before I pass out” Steve squeezed his hand, anger fizzling at the sight of his love desperately trying to keep it together.

“C’mon babe, let’s go grab some sushi, I’m starving” Bucky nodded and they stepped into the elevator, the two leaning against each other as their adrenaline wore off.


	16. Fittings and Newsreels

"Oh, Steven…" Steve pulled lightly at the blazer again as his friends gazed at him, Peggy with tears in her eyes.

"You look just like your father" Steve bit his lip

"Really?" Sam nodded and patted his back

"Dude - Steve…" Sam's eyes filled with tears and Steve grabbed him

"Don’t cry on me man, I can barely keep it together myself" Sam laughed and wiped his eyes

"I'm so happy for you man" Steve grinned at his partner and looked back in the mirror, smile softening as he stared at the suit

"This is actually happening - I'm actually getting married, I'm gunna marry Bucky" Sam beamed and Peggy hugged the blonde tightly.

"Your parents would be so proud of you darling" Steve blinked back his tears and swallowed thickly

"Thanks Pegs"…

* * *

 

"Taadaa!"

"Oh my gosh-"

"Bucky! you look like a prince!" Bucky grinned and spun around, the suit fit perfectly. Becca ran over and fawned over him.

"Jesus, you look so sharp!" Winifred walked over and smoothed the lapels

"You look so handsome" he smiled and pulled her into a bear hug

"Thanks mom" she grinned and Becca threw her arms around him

"This is so exciting!" Bucky picked her up and laughed.

Bucky set her down and squared his shoulders, smoothing himself out and looking in the mirror.

"Mom?"

"Yeah sweetie?" he didn’t look away from his reflection as he continued to primp himself, imagining the look on Steve's face when he walked down

"If this is a dream, don’t let me wake up okay?" she smiled softly and looked at her son with warm eyes, she walked up behind him and rested her hands on his upper arms, chin on his shoulder.

"It isn't, but don’t worry, I won't" he smiled and she closed the curtain, taking a deep breath and thanking whatever deity that was out there for her baby's happiness "now hurry up, we gotta check on my dress!"…

* * *

 

Bucky walked through the door and smiled as Steve stepped out from the kitchen.

“Hey babe” the two stepped into each other’s arms and for a minute Bucky forgot about everything. It was just another normal day.

“Hey, how was your fitting?” Bucky smiled and quirked his eyebrow playfully.

“I look amazing as usual, how was yours?” Steve snorted and led the way back to the kitchen where he was preparing dinner.

“Oh you’ll be tearing it off of me” Bucky wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed between his shoulder blades.

“S’cheating, I always wanna rip your clothes off” Steve snickered and turned back to the stove where he was making pasta.

“Gotta tell ya Buck, I’m enjoying this being on leave thing” Bucky grinned against his back and tightened his grip lethargically.

“I just like us being in the same place for more than a few hours at a time” Steve nodded in agreement and the two stood in a comfortable silence as he continued cooking.

“Was nice of Peggy to come visit” Bucky nodded in agreement.

“M’glad, she’s good for you Steve” Steve smiled.

“You just like her because she can kick my ass”

“I mean, you’re not wrong-“

_“Our top story tonight, decorated DCPD detective Brock Rumlow has been charged with multiple counts of aggravated sexual assault…”_ Steve and Bucky both walked into the living room at the sound of the television. The newscaster continuing on as footage of Brock being marched into the courthouse played behind her.

“I think I lost my appetite” Steve glanced over at his fiancé and felt his heart break.

“I’m so sorry baby” Bucky gave him a sad smile and shrugged.

“S’over now, just gotta clean up the pieces – again” Steve’s eyes filled with tears and shook his head.

“Shoulda been me” Bucky stopped short on his way back to the kitchen and Steve saw how tightly the muscles coiled in his back. Steve barely had time to wipe the tears from his eyes before the brunette was on him, shoving him into the wall and grabbing his jaw tightly in one hand as he stared at him with wild eyes.

“Take it back.” Steve stared at him.

“Bu-“

“ _Take. It. Back”_ tears fell unchecked from their eyes and Steve brought a hand up to gently close around his wrist, Bucky giving his jaw a shake.

“You don’t want this, no one should have this, _no one_ should go through this – take it back Steven Grant. You take it back right now!” Steve shook his head.

“I can’t, it should’ve been me, Bucky he was after _me_ -“ Bucky squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

“Steve-“ Steve forced himself out of the hold and pinned Bucky against the other wall.

“Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me he wasn’t going after me through you” it was Bucky’s turn to look away in shame, tears leaking down his face.

“I will _always_ wish it was me James, nothing you say will ever change that fact” Bucky sniffed and murmured so quietly Steve almost missed it.

“And I’ll never stop being glad it was me” Steve let out a broken sound and knocked his forehead against Bucky’s.

“Jesus Christ Bucky” Bucky let out a wet laugh and moved his arms around Steve’s shoulders as the blonde fell into him.

“You’re such a fucking punk Steve” Steve buried his face into his neck and smiled in spite of himself.

“Jerk”.

* * *

 

Natasha wiped her eyes as Sam walked up to her desk.

“Still not talking to you huh?” Natasha gave him a rueful smile.

“What gave it away?” Sam sighed and flopped into the chair across from her.

“I mean, it was hella shady Nat” she nodded and sniffed.

“I know, fuck I _know_. But you know he’d kill him. He wouldn’t even blink you know that.” Sam nodded

“I do, but I would have talked to him about it first, told him I was worried about him turning into a homicidal mad man instead of snitching him out to Internal Affairs” Natasha nodded.

“I know, I regret how I did it. But I wouldn’t change it, if he killed him, he doesn’t get a happily every after-“

“Don’t think it had anything to do with him Nat-“

“No, that’s it, he thought he was thinking about Bucky but he wasn’t he was thinking of himself.” Sam shrugged and looked at her.

“You know Steve won’t give you the time of day”

“Thanks Wilson” Sam got up and grabbed his coat.

“Hey, just because Steve won’t, doesn’t mean Bucky won’t. Let’s face it, Rogers is the hot head of the two” Natasha’s jaw dropped as Sam walked out of the bullpen, she’d never thought of that.

“Night Nat”

“Night Sam!” Natasha grabbed her coat and took off, one destination in mind.


	17. The Justice System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings! Thank you so so much for your patience. I am now officially done my semester and am hoping to finish this story in the next week or so. If there is anything you would like written please let me know. This is my stress buster lol and I love prompts.
> 
> Thank you again and I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Love you all.  
> TLK <3

“Please don’t slam the door!” Bucky paused mid swing as Natasha put her hands out in front of her, eyes wide.

“Steve’s not here” Natasha swallowed thickly at the cold tone.

“I’m not actually here for Steve, I’m here to talk to you” Bucky eyed her warily and her resolve began to crumble.

“Please. Just five minutes” Bucky heaved a sigh and opened the door, letting her into the house.

“Fine, _five_ minutes. It starts now” Natasha watched with wide eyes as he set a timer on the stove before crossing his arms and leaning against the counter facing her.

“Okay, I didn’t mean to get Steve arrested, I didn’t know that’s what they were going to do, I thought they were going to put him on house arrest. He threatened to kill Brock, repeatedly and he had a plan. He wasn’t going to let the justice system handle him, he was going to do it himself. If it did that, James he would’ve been put away for life. Then you’d never be able to share a bed together let alone get married. I understand how mad you are, and I’m really sorry, but-“

_Beep_.

She looked at Bucky who was still impassive, but his eyes appeared softer as he whispered quietly.

“Your five minutes is up” Natasha swallowed thickly and nodded as Bucky led her back to the front door. She was on the porch headed to her car, eyes filled with tears when he spoke again.

“I’ll talk to Steve, no promises. And I don’t forgive you yet, but I’ll see what I can do” she spun around and stared at him with wide eyes.

“Thank you” Bucky hummed and nodded before closing the door again.

* * *

 

“Bail is set at $10,000.00” the gavel banged and Bucky’s ears continued to ring as Coulson and T’Challa looked at each other nervously. Across the table, Brock was grinning wildly as he shook his lawyer’s hand, Pierce grinning ear to ear as well.

“Doesn’t mean anything baby” Bucky snapped back and realized he was squeezing Steve’s hand so hard it was probably cracking and bit his lip nervously. Steve’s eyes were on fire as he stared down the other detective who winked as he was escorted from the room.

“T’Challa, I know you like to act like royalty, but since when do you represent the government?” T’Challa looked at the attorney coolly and responded politely.

“Mr. Pierce, I am interested in justice, I was not aware you were still representing evil men” Pierce laughed and clapped his shoulder, causing both T’Challa and Coulson to bristle.

“My client will be out by lunch, you could join us if you want, work out a deal so everyone goes home – personally I feel it’s in your best interest”

“And why is that?” Coulson snapped rudely, not even pretending to be cordial. Pierce smirked and shrugged.

“You’ll see come disclosure I’m sure” the two prosecutors looked at one another nervously as he walked out of the courtroom, whistling merrily.

* * *

 

Mo let out a warning growl as Steve once again rolled too close to the Basset hound’s head.

“Steve…” Steve sighed and looked down at his fiancé with tears in his eyes.

“He’s out Buck”

“I know”

“Walked right out the fucking door” Bucky swallowed thickly and gave him a sad smile.

“I know” Bucky gently reached up and grabbed his hand tenderly.

“They’ll get him though Stevie, you know they will. Maria’s a dog with a bone, and I noticed Rollins wasn’t there” Steve snorted and rolled his head back to the ceiling. A tear slid from his eye down his temple and Bucky sighed.

“Steve, you can cry you know” Steve shook his head and Bucky propped himself up on his arm, looking down at him and stroking his hair softly.

“I would rather see you cry, than watch it fester inside and kill you” Steve went to retort and suddenly his own sob ripped through his throat.

“How did I not _know,_ how did I not see it when it was right in front of me the whole time, when he _taunted_ me with it!? I’m a terrible partner, I completely failed you!” suddenly Steve couldn’t pull himself together. “I keep letting you down, you’ve always been there to pull me out and the two times you’ve ever needed me I haven’t _been there_ ” Bucky gently lay back down and curled around him, nose pressing against the little hairs at his temple.

“You’ve always been there for me baby doll, every time”

“Never when you needed me!”

“Always when I need you. you were there while I was recovering, you were there while I was going through physio. Whenever I had nightmares you were there, you’re _still_ there-“ Steve heaved another sob and Mo gave up on sitting with them.

“When I didn’t feel safe anymore you made me feel safe.”

“I put you in an _elevator_ with him. I let him into our _home_ ”

“But he didn’t touch me Steve. He couldn’t touch me when you were there” Steve looked at him, tears sliding down his face and laughed weakly.

“Aren’t you the one who’s supposed to be crying” Bucky snorted and cupped his cheek gently.

“I’ve been crying, I don’t ned to right now. You do. So let’s have your turn yeah?” Steve gave a watery smile and nodded.

“Okay” Bucky nodded and pulled him into his chest, kissing the crown of his head as he sobbed against his chest.

“He’s not gunna touch you Buck, I promise” Bucky let a few tears of his own slip and he nodded.

“I know Stevie, you won’t let him. I’m safe with you”

* * *

 

Brock watched from the window of his car as Bucky and Steve walked into the venue hand in hand. They both looked tired but happy and Brock felt his blood boiling.

He adjusted the grip on his sig as he glared out the window before a calloused hand rested over his.

“Not yet, we gotta mess up Rogers first, make it believable” Brock turned back to his companion.

“Whattya mean?”

“No one’s gunna believe that Steve just randomly blew his fiancé’s head off, we need to deal with his reputation first. _Then_ we can blow Barnes’ head off”

“You mean _Steve_ can” Alexander pierce nodded and pulled the car back onto the street, laughing darkly.

“Precisely”.


	18. The Photos

“So Natasha came by” Steve glanced up sharply from where he was sipping his coffee, looking out at the bustling DC street.

“She what?” Bucky raised an eyebrow and sipped his coffee obnoxiously, countering Steve’s frustration.

“She stopped by, you know, came to the house, said hello, bla bla bla” Steve growled.

“She knows I don’t want to talk to her”

“She wasn’t there for you loser, She was there for me” Steve appraised him and Bucky sighed.

“She came to see if I was okay, and to explain what happened”

“Fat chance” Bucky ignored his frustration and looked at him sharply.

“You were gunna kill him, weren’t you Steven?” Steve froze as he realized how caught he was.

“You were going to kill him, then you’d be arrested, then I would be all alone and we wouldn’t be able to get married, or move to suburbia and make right wing conservatives uncomfortable with our dog and adopted babies” Steve smirked and looked at him.

“She didn’t know they were going to arrest you Steve, She just knew that she had to save you from yourself, for both of us” Steve sighed heavily and looked at him.

“M’sorry Buck, I should’ve kept my head better” Bucky nodded sagely.

“Damn right you should’ve, getting yourself arrested like that, you’re gunna give me high blood pressure Rogers” Steve smiled as Bucky winked at him.

“I’ll make you a deal though, I won’t hold it against you if you promise to talk to Natasha” Steve sighed heavily.

“Fine” he gently squeezed Bucky’s hand and leaned in for a kiss, Bucky immediately leaning away.

“Nuh-uh, I’m not done” Steve looked at him quizzically.

“You talk to Nat, _and_ you stop going after Rumlow. Let the system handle it”

“Bucky-“

“No, I mean it Steve, he’s not worth losing you over. You kill him and he still wins” Steve looked hard at the brunette who glared right back.

“Don’t be stupid Rogers” Steve deflated and sunk back into the booth.

“Fine, _fine_. I’ll leave it alone, happy?” a big smile broke over the brunette’s face and Steve watched about ten pounds lift from his muscular shoulders.

“Yeah baby doll, I’m real happy” Steve leaned across the table for a kiss and he didn’t pull away this time.

* * *

 

“What are these?” T’Challa and Coulson looked at each other in horror at the photos Pierce was showing them. The attorney grinned and looked at them.

“These were acquired by a Private Detective by the name of Jasper Sitwell, clearly Barnes and Rumlow have been hiding a relationship. This was hardly rape gentlemen. Barnes was caught in the middle of an affair and didn’t want to get busted” T’Challa slammed his hands on the table, eternal patience finally snapping.

“I want these checked for authenticity,” he turned to look at the judge. “I want _my_ people to check for authenticity” Judge Everett Ross nodded and glanced between the three attorneys.

“Granted, have Mr. Lang review the photos and report his findings, after they are verified they will be entered into evidence”. Pierce smiled and T’Challa and Coulson looked at one another. This was bad.

* * *

 

“Steve!?” Natasha stood in the doorway of her apartment dumbfounded, of all the people she expected to see on her doorstep, Steve Rogers didn’t even make the top 100.

“Hey Nat, c-can I come in?” she nodded and slowly stepped to the side, allowing the large man into the room. She pulled her cardigan tighter around her and followed behind him.

“I owe you an apology Nat-“

“No, Steve-“

“Yes, I do. I was being selfish, I was so worried about how I would deal with it, that I forgot about how my actions were going to impact everyone else. I had tunnel vision. It’s just – he’s my _everything_ and I felt like I failed him. Killing Rumlow made sense because it was a definite way of eliminating the threat so that I didn’t have to worry about failing him like that again. I didn’t think through the fact I’d be spending the rest of my life in prison for it. Thank you for looking our for me Nat, for having my back” she smiled softly and shrugged.

“Always have your back Rogers, even if it doesn’t seem like it” he smiled and pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly.

“I know that now, can you forgive me for being such an asshole?” Natasha nodded and patted his chest.

“Of course, however, I have an Ikea shelf that needs building, you can make it up to me that way.” Steve groaned good naturedly and walked into her living room.

“I fucking hate Ikea”.

* * *

 

“This looks bad James.” Bucky’s chest began heaving as Steve stared at the photos.

“It’s not what it looks like! I swear, I dumped water all over him literally twenty seconds after this was taken! Find the people in the background, they can be witnesses!” Steve looked at the desperate face of his lover and felt his heart break.

“Easy Buck-“ Bucky slammed away from the table and began pacing.

“No! How _dare_ they, how dare they make me look like some two-timing whore! I would _never_ sleep with him – even if I wasn’t with Steve. There was nothing consensual about this. He made advances on me at the bar and I got mad, he asked to take me for lunch to apologize and he tried _again_. Ask Loki, or even _Shuri_ he asked right before you came out of your office T’Challa!” Bucky heaved and doubled over as he gagged.

“I never cheated on Steve!” he garbled out desperately and heaved again. Steve gently placed a hand between his shoulder blades as Coulson began to pile up the photos, hiding them from Bucky’s vision.

“ _Never_ not _once_  have I ever even _thought_ of cheating! _Never_ ” Steve gently rubbed his back and cooed softly.

“I know you haven’t baby, I know you’d never do that to me okay? I believe you, we all do. We just need to prove it okay?” Bucky looked at him with desperate eyes and his voice broke.

“I was _raped_ Steve, why do I need to defend myself? Why am I the one on trial here?” Steve looked at him with sad eyes.

“I don’t know sweetheart, but we’re gunna fix this okay?” Bucky bit his lip and looked down at the manila folder, both lawyers looking at him heavily.

For the first time since it all started, Bucky was worried they may not win.

* * *

 

“What do you think is gunna happen?” Clint sighed and shook his head heavily.

“I don’t know man, it looks bad. Pierce is a dirty fucker” Sam nodded in agreement and sighed heavily.

“Well, here’s hoping that someone here remembers Barnes hosing down Rumlow” Clint nodded and the two slowly exited the car, heading into the restaurant.

 

“Oh yeah, I remember those guys.” Sam let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“What can you tell us about them?”

“Well, when they first got here I didn’t notice, but then the one guy – yeah that one started leaning in to other guy. At first he like moved away and looked kind of upset so I tried to go over to interrupt or something – just to see if he was okay y’know? But then he started to like smile and move in too so I thought, maybe it’s just like an awkward first date you know. Then just when I thought they were about to start making out all over my table, buddy grabs his glass and just dumps it all over his head. Then he leaned in real close and said something but I couldn’t make it out and he stormed out. The other guy didn’t stay much longer after that, he was really mad too” Clint and Sam looked at each other before looking back at the server.

“Would you be willing to come into the station and tell your story?” the kis shrugged and nodded.

“Sure, but can it wait until after my shift? I barely make enough as is, I don’t wanna cut my shift short” Clint nodded.

“Of course, what time are you done, we can come pick you up and give you a ride over”

“8:30” the detectives nodded and smiled.

“Thank you for your help, we’ll see you at 8:30” the kid nodded and went back to the tables.

* * *

 

Sam and Clint high-fived as they got into the car.

“Thank God for teenagers!”

Neither noticed the black sedan parked three cars behind them.


	19. The BOLO

“Where is that kid? He said 8:30 didn’t he?” Clint nodded as they leaned against the cruiser. It was almost ten o’clock and they had been sitting there for hours.

“I’m going to go ask again, see if he’s called back.” Sam nodded and watched Clint walk back into the restaurant, which was closing up for the night. After a few minutes he returned looking nervous.

“What?”

“Apparently a police officer came in and picked up Mr. Parker at eight o’clock this evening – according to the owner.” Sam gaped and the two exchanged looks.

“Fuck”

“We were being watched” Cling nodded and the two sighed heavily.

“How did we not notice!?”

“Doesn’t matter, all that matters now is that we find that kid and get him home safe.” Clint nodded and swore a blue streak as Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Maria.

“Hey Cap, we have a situation”…

* * *

 

“So we got a BOLO out, and his aunt is on the way in” Tony rolled his jaw in frustration as he continued paused from his work.

“This is fucking disgusting. Who takes a child for no other reason than to help his case” Natasha grunted in agreement as Maria stood next to her.

“Okay, so what do we know?”

“Kid’s name is _Peter Parker_ , lives with his Aunt May, honour student – “ Tony snorted.

“Kid didn’t run off. Rumlow got him taken. Someone needs to save that kid or I’ll go find him myself” Maria gave him a sharp look.

“We get it Tony, we’ve got everyone looking for him, we’ll find the kid I promise” Sam looked at Maria.

“We gotta put a watch on Rogers, whoever took the kid could be gunning for them next-“

“ _The Kid_ has a name! and we need to find him” Maria sighed heavily and looked at Tony.

“We will Stark, I promise you, we will find him.” Tony scrubbed a hand across his face as he turned back to the crime scene.

* * *

 

Bucky smoothed the suit out again and ran a hand through his recently cut hair.

“You okay baby?” Bucky gave a distracted smile and nodded gently as he turned back to the mirror.

“Yeah, just a testimony, nothing I haven’t done before” Steve smiled sadly and walked up behind him, hugging him from behind and looking at him through the mirror.

“I’ll be right there the whole time, you get nervous you just look at me” Bucky melted into his chest and sighed, closing his eyes.

“Let’s just go to bed and get this over with tomorrow. I’d rather be stressing over our wedding” Steve smiled into the crook of his neck and closed his eyes.

“Me too” the two laced their fingers together and crawled into the bed, Steve pulling Bucky’s back to his chest and burying his face into his hair. Bucky brought their joined hands up and kissed their interlaced fingers. Steve hummed into his hair and closed his eyes. The two syncing their breathing as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

_“Police are requesting assistance in locating seventeen year old Peter Parker…”_ Bucky looked at the screen with sad eyes, clasping his hands together. He could feel Steve’s presence behind him, undoubtedly crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the screen.

“Got a BOLO out?” Maria nodded.

“We extended our canvas, witnesses say they saw him being put into a black sedan by someone matching Rumlow’s description. He’s M.I.A as well so we have an APB out to everyone in the tri-state area. They won’t be getting out of DC at any rate” Bucky nodded.

“Just find the kid, don’t worry about us” Steve growled in agreement and Maria nodded.

“We’re doing everything we can. In the meantime, you two stay home and lie low. We’re going to put surveillance-“

“No-“

“Yes! We don’t need this getting any worse than it already is. Capiche?” The two nodded in frustration and Bucky stood.

“We’ll see you in court tomorrow” Maria tried to give them a reassuring smile and nodded as they left.

“For fuck sake, I was gone for two months and the whole squad went to shit”…

* * *

 

“Be patient…”

“I’m done being patient! You told me we could have this over with. That we could have Rogers _and_ Barnes done! I’m not waiting anymore!” Pierce stared at him in frustration and sipped his brandy again.

“I mean it Brock. You lose yourself, not only do you ruin it for yourself, but you ruin me as well. We just need to keep the boy hidden until this case is over. No one’s noticed you missing yet, so as long as we go to court tomorrow like everything is normal, you’ll be fine.” Brock snarled and fell back into his seat.

“And the kid?” Pierce shrugged.

“We’ll tie him up and leave him on the highway, give him a good bump on the head for good measure” Brock scoffed and grabbed a beer, storming off to the room he was staying in. Pierce sighed and lit a cigar.

This client was going to be a problem.

* * *

 

Bucky swallowed thickly as Steve straightened his tie before they headed into the courtroom.

“It’s almost over, you’re the last testimony baby. Then we can go get married” he leaned in and kissed him chastely and Bucky sighed through his nose, resting their foreheads together.

“I love you Steven Rogers, I couldn’t do this without you” Steve smiled and pulled him in by his hips quickly.

“Love you too baby. Let’s go give ‘em hell” Bucky nodded and the two followed T’Challa and Coulson into the room.

* * *

 

Brock sat in Pierce’s house, polishing his gun. Bucky had ruined him in his testimony and he knew there was now way they’d come back from this, even without that Peter kid, who was _still_ yelling from where he was locked in the basement. Sentencing was tomorrow and it was way too damning.

“Fuck this, fuck Pierce. I’ll deal with that good for nothing whore and his stupid fiancé. I’m doing this my way”. Brock slid the gun into the back of his jeans and took off out the backdoor. Leaving an oblivious attorney in the study as he headed blindly towards the Barnes-Rogers residence.

This ended tonight.


	20. The Intruder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains an injured pooch!! :( Not graphic but please be aware when reading! It also contains a shootout and nakedness.

Steve smiled as Bucky gently crawled onto the bed, their newest guest – a pitbull named Ralph – whining at the door.

“You gunna let him in?”

“Not tonight” Steve quirked an eyebrow as Bucky straddled his waist, looking down at him. Steve gently placed his hands on his hips as Bucky leaned down against his chest, kissing him lightly.

“Buck…”

“I want this, I can’t promise anything but – Steve it’s been _months_ ” Steve moaned as Bucky ground against him. He sat up and kissed him before flipping him over and kissing him again deeply.

“This okay?” Bucky nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll tell you” Steve nodded against him and pressed kisses down his neck as he slowly began to play with the waistband of his underwear.

“’Kay, I’ll go slow”…

* * *

 

“Police! Hands up!” Pierce looked up indifferently as Maria, Natasha and countless other members of the DCPD flocked into the mansion.

“Chief Hill, I’m sure you have a warrant?” Maria threw it at him as she waved the detectives through the house. Pierce began to panic as he read through the document.

“Now wait a second-“

“Up here!” Natasha sent him a dangerous look as they charged up the stairs after Clint’s voice. The detectives froze as they entered one of the upstairs rooms.

“Oh my God”…

* * *

 

Rumlow took another long drag of his cigarette in an attempt to calm his shaking hands. His normally calm demeanour clear gone in his rage and embarrassment. He rested his head back against the roof of his car as he watched the upstairs light of the Barnes-Rogers household turn off.

_Just a few hours, let them really fall asleep. And then we finish this._

* * *

 

“… and look up, fantastic kiddo. How you feeling?” Peter swung his legs on the back of the ambulance, hugging the shock blanket to him and looking up at the forensic officer.

“I’m okay Mr. Stark” Tony gave him a soft smile and pulled him into his arms as the young teen began to cry.

“You’re okay kiddo, we gotcha, you’re safe now okay”

“Aunt May-“

“She’s already on her way and I’m gunna stay with you until she gets here okay?” Peter nodded and clung to the older man tightly as he rocked back and forth gently.

“Don’t worry kiddo, I’ll keep you safe”…

* * *

 

“Any sign of Rumlow?” Sam shook his head, watching the uniform officers placing Pierce in the car.

“Nope, no sign” Maria nodded and turned to Natasha.

“Send a car over to Rogers’ place, keep an eye on things” Natasha nodded and waved over two uniformed officers and headed to a nearby cruiser.

“You two, with me”…

Steve tightened his grip on his fiancé in his sleep, burying his face into the brown hair. Bucky hummed and pressed back against him, enjoying the feeling of skin against his back for the first time in almost a year. He laced their fingers together and breathed deeply, smiling and relaxing at the feeling of Steve’s lips lightly pressing to the back of his head.

“Love you Steve”

“Lo’oo too” Bucky grinned and flicked the light off, rolling into his arms and tucking his head under his chin. Drifting off into an easy sleep…

 

Steve blinked awake at the feeling of trembling next to him, he looked over and felt a white hot streak of panic down his spine. Bucky was looking past him at the door, the arm around Steve’s waist shaking but ironclad. Protective. His eyes caught the shadow against the wall and was suddenly very happy he was awake.

Someone was in the house.

“Evening” Bucky swallowed thickly at Brock’s voice and Steve was suddenly livid. This is why he shouldn’t have been granted bail. Bucky and Steve made brief eye contact and Steve began to very slowly inch his hand towards Bucky’s pillow, where he kept his Beretta M9. Bucky slowly propped himself on his elbow to give Steve more room, Brock still unaware he was awake.

“Please, we don’t want any trouble” Brock cackled and lifted his sig.

“Get out of the fucking bed and don’t wake Rogers” Bucky slowly eased himself out of the bed, both he and Steve very aware of his nakedness as Brock snorted.

“Perfect” Steve slid his hand under the pillow, closing his hand around the cool metal. He closed his eyes and began to pray as Bucky’s shadow fell to his knees.

* * *

 

“All units report to 798 Founders Ave. reported shots fired at officer’s residence. I repeat all units!” Natasha wiped her eyes viciously as she yelled into the radio. Okoye, the officer driving throwing on the lights and sirens as she raced through the DC night.

“Can this junker go any _faster_ ” the officers looked at her in a mixture of shock and sympathy and Okoye grinned.

“Hang on detective Romanoff” and with that, she floored the cruiser and it went air born over the next hill.

“You couldn’t just leave it alone could you? Couldn’t just let us have our fun Bucko” Bucky remained on his knees, eyes glued to the floor. Brock let out a laugh as he pressed the barrel harder into Bucky’s forehead.

“I’m gunna blow your fucking head off, and when I’m done, I’m gunna pin it all on Steve – then I’ll kill him too” Bucky let out a shaky breath.

“Y-you don’t need to do this”

“And you didn’t need to snitch out like little bitch, but you did and now here we are” he cocked the hammer back and Bucky closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

Suddenly Bucky heard a low growl.

Ralph was standing in the doorway, somehow managing to escape the laundry room where he’d been exiled for the night. His teeth bared and ears back.

“What the fuck!?” Bucky lunged for the dog as the dog lunged at Brock. Steve using the moment to sit up and swing around, clicking the safety off as a shot rang through the house.

* * *

 

Okoye kicked the door down without blinking, and Natasha made a mental note to have her promoted as she charged up the stairs. They raced to the top where the three men were having a standoff.

Steve was still sitting in the bed, gun pointed at Brock who had Bucky in a chokehold with a gun pressed to his temple.

A pit bull lay bleeding and crying in the corner. Natasha opened her mouth to yell.

“Police-“ Okoye grabbed her baton from her waistband, using Brock’s moment of surprise to whack him upside the head with the baton, using her foot to spin him as he fell so he landed on his chest before kneeling on his back. Bucky scrambled over to the dog and Steve scrambled as well, just barely remembering to grab their underwear so they had something on.

“Me and my partner will take the dog to the emergency vet. I’m sure you can handle it from here detective Romanoff?” Natasha nodded and the two raced out the door.

* * *

 

They weren’t paying attention, so busy waiting for the other units they didn’t realize he’d regained consciousness. Steve and Bucky now clothed and all three of them standing in the corner waiting.

It was only to easy to snatch up Bucky’s forgotten Beretta.

* * *

 

It happened so fast. Steve pressed his lips to Bucky’s forehead, the last of the adrenaline leaving him knowing they were safe when movement caught his eye.

“Bucky!” Natasha reached for her sidearm, terror slicing through her.

Bucky stared at the barrel.

Steve jumped.

Brock fired.

“No!”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the fluffy, sappy, cliche ending to make me feel better <3

“You’re a fucking punk” Steve smiled before he even opened his eyes, aware of the dull throb in his abdomen. He slowly turned his head in the direction of the voice, careful not to move too fast.

“Hey Buck” he hummed as a calloused hand sifted gently through his hair.

“Hey baby doll” he slowly opened his eyes towards the lopsided grin that greeted him. He could see the tear tracks on his face but Bucky was smiling as he always did, trying to keep everyone calm.

“How long I been out?”

“Just a few days, mostly kept you under so you wouldn’t pop your stitches.” Steve breathed deeply and nodded, letting his eyes fall closed again.

“What happened?”

“You got shot”

“Thanks dumbass, I meant how did it lead up to that point?” Bucky snorted and gave his hair a gentle tug, bringing his other hand up to enclose around Steve’s searching hands.

“Anonymous tip came in - my money is on Rollins to be honest - saying there was screaming coming from Pierce’s house, with that Parker kid missing and Brock staying at his place T’Challa was able to bootstrap a warrant from Judge Ross pretty easily. Found the kid in an upstairs room, apparently he’d been kept in the basement until the neighbours began complaining about the noise so he was gagged and put in a closet-“

“Oh my god-“

“He’s okay, Tony’s looking after him” Steve nodded and squeezed his hand lethargically.

“The moment they found out Brock was missing, they sent a squad car over to our place and just in time too apparently.” Steve brought Bucky’s hand up to his lips and kissed their joined hands gently.

“Thank God. Where’s Brock now?” Bucky was quiet for a moment and Steve opened his eyes again.

“Buck?”

“He’s dead baby”.

* * *

" _Bucky!” Natasha reached for her sidearm, terror slicing through her._

_Bucky stared at the barrel._

_Steve jumped._

_Brock fired._

_“No!” Steve’s back collided with Bucky’s chest as the force of the gunshot sent them both back into the wall. Brock barely had time to celebrate his success before Natasha emptied her clip into Brock’s chest, walking towards him and firing as he stumbled back with the force of the shots. Bucky climbed over Steve’s unconscious form, snatching the blanket off the corner of the bed and pressing it into the wound._

_“Hey, Hey! Stay with me hmm? Steve, look at me!” he slapped Steve’s cheek gently and Steve slowly focused on his face. Bucky gave him a wet smile and Steve coughed._

_“Y-you’kay?” Bucky nodded._

_“Yeah – yeah we’re okay, I need you to stay awake for me though okay? Can you do that for me?” Steve swallowed thickly and nodded shakily as Natasha’s panic stricken voice rang behind him._

_“10-13! 10-13 officer down! I repeat Officer Down! I need multiple ambulances at 798 Founders Ave. Officer and Suspect are down!”_

* * *

“Any permanent damage”

“Natasha says to tell you bye-bye bikinis but you should be up and running in a few weeks. Miracle it missed everything” Steve snorted and winced lightly.

“Didn’t want to reschedule the wedding – _again_ ” Bucky affectionately cuffed him over the head and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“We’re keeping Ralph by the way. I called veto and adopted him once he got out of surgery” Steve smirked and groaned good naturedly, Steve’s eyes drifting shut again as exhaustion overtook him.

“He’s a good boy I suppose” Bucky laughed and nodded.

“You both are. Go to sleep punk, I’ll be here when you wake up”

“Jerk” the two sat in a comfortable silence for a little while and just as Steve drifted off to sleep he heard Bucky murmur.

“Love you Stevie”

“Lov’oo too”

* * *

Steve's mouth fell open, eyes going wide as he took in the man at the other end of the room, Sam reached forward and pushed his partner's jaw, snapping him back to reality as Bucky slowly walked up the aisle. Bucky bit his lip and swallowed thickly as Steve made no effort to hide his tears. The setting sun was casting a warm glow on Steve's face, Bucky had the whisper of a memory of mentioning Steve's bedroom eyes. These weren't his bedroom eyes, but Bucky would give anything for him to burn him with that look every day for the rest of their lives. they reached the front of the room and Winnifred handed him off, hugging Steve tightly.

"Thank you, for everything" Winnifred felt a new round of tears at her future son-in-law's whisper, leave it to Steve to watch out for Bucky on his wedding day.

"I trust you" she whispered back and sat down. Finally, finally, the two turned to each other and they both gasped. Bucky smiled sheepishly

"Hey"

"H-hi" Steve choked.

"You're… god Bucky you're stunning" he blushed

"You're one to talk, Jesus Rogers look at you" Steve slipped his hands into Bucky's and Bucky squeezed as the officiant began speaking…

 

"Do you, James Buchanan Barnes, take here, Steven Grant Rogers, to be your husband, to have and to hold, through better or worse, as long as you both shall live?" Bucky stared at him, a huge grin exploding across his face.

"I do" Steve let out a shaky laugh and Bucky squeezed his hands tighter.

"And do you, Steven Grant Rogers, take here, James Buchanan Barnes, to be your husband, to have and to hold, through better or worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, _G_ _od_ yes I do" Bucky laughed as a fresh wave of tears hit him.

"Is there anyone here who objects to this union?"

"Like it fucking matters" Bucky mumbled, forgetting they'd been set up to wires and everyone heard him. The group laughed and Steve stepped closer.

"My thoughts exactly" the officiant beamed and raised her hands

"by the power invested in me by the District of Columbia, I pronounce you husbands! You may kiss your man!" the room exploded and Bucky threw his arms around his neck, Steve grabbed him tightly around the waist and yanked him so flush against him it hurt. A wonderful hurt that Bucky loved. It took the brunette a minute to register that Steve was whispering against his lips.

_“Forever”._ Bucky grinned and mouthed back.

_“Always”_

* * *

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now beginning our decent to Athens International Airport, the time in Athens is 11:07 am, the weather is eighty degrees and clear skies, please return your seats to the upright position and fasten your seatbelts. thank you for choosing Virgin Airlines and we hope you enjoyed your flight"_ Steve bounced around in excitement as they got all their stuff together, Bucky stood to place their bags and the blankets in the over head compartment as Steve slid into the window seat. He tugged Bucky back down and pointed through the window.

“So we’re going to the beach first Mr. Rogers” Steve’s tone left no room for argument and Bucky smiled, nodding vigorously in agreement. Steve wrapped and arm around his husband’s shoulders and rested the other on his thigh. He pressed a kiss to Bucky's temple and the brunette turned, pulling him in for a long kiss.

"Finally got our Happily Ever After huh?" he whispered and Steve pressed their foreheads together, nuzzling there noses.

"Nah, this is Once Upon a Time". Bucky grinned and looked back out the window as he laced their fingers together, resting his chin on Steve’s shoulder as their wedding rings clicked together.

It took them a while to get there, but finally they were together, married and safe. And while they didn’t necessarily like what it took them to get to that point. They had made it, and that was all they needed.

_“Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Welcome to Athens”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience with me while writing this story! I took so much longer than I had intended and your patience meant the world to me!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story and continue to send me any prompts should you wish it.
> 
> Again thanks so much for reading! It means to much to me!
> 
> Love to you all!
> 
> <3 TLK

**Author's Note:**

> Please be advised that the next chapter contains Sexual Violence/Rape!!
> 
> I love you all very much<3


End file.
